


What happens in the dark, comes out in the light

by Charles_Lehnsherr



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Dark Comedy, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ending C, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherly!Michael, Fluff and Smut, GTA, Grand theft auto, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Love, May/December Relationship, Mothering!Amanda, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soft Trevor Philips, Some Humor, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lehnsherr/pseuds/Charles_Lehnsherr
Summary: Joanna De Santa was in all definitions a "Truth seeking millennial" She is hellbent on uncovering what really happened all those years ago in her hometown of Ludendorff North Yankton. After the incident, in order to cope she buries herself in online forums and finds out she's pretty gifted with a computer. Once she makes a name for herself in the hacking community she is contacted by non other than Lester Crest leading her to work for her father in disguise and possibly coming back into contact with the man who had never left her mind, even after all these years. Strained relationships, deceit and betrayal is just a normal Sunday night in the De Santa household.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the prologue, this story is very much a work in progress. This is the first fan fiction I've written in a long time so please be gentle or I will cut off my toes thank you. This fan fiction makes me look smarter than I actually am, and i'm a fucking idiot so bear with me.

Los Santos was a town of crime, prostitution and drugs, but that didn’t stop Michael from uprooting his family from his small snowy town of Ludendorff and planting them smack in the middle of this polluted city in San Andreas. The sun still bothered Joanna Townley, well she’s now known as Joanna De Santa after the incident. The incident that completely disheveled her young life. To recap, her father faked his death and moved the family to Los Santos, that’s all she knew when she was fifteen. To cope with the big move, she had buried herself in online forums about crime and conspiracies, come to find out she was pretty gifted with a computer.  


She started out small, hacking into people’s emails and such but her hunger for the truth grew and grew until one day she managed to get herself into the Ludendorff police database and found her fathers file, she saw that he was shot and killed after a bank robbery gone wrong. After that day she never trusted her father, at least not like she used too. She couldn’t look at him the same way as she did before she read that damned file. She felt as if the file wasn’t complete and yearned for more information.  


She misses her old life, her old last name, everything about her old life still burned in her mind. Especially him. She tried to erase the memory of him out of her mind, considering how angry her father would get at the mention of his dreaded name.  


Joanna never succumbed to the gluttonous Los Santos lifestyle like her parents and siblings. It was almost as if she one day woke up and it was no longer her family, she lived with instead it was some plastic knockoff of her mother, a sad washed up cliché of her father and two ungrateful wastes of siblings. She thought she was going insane until she realized they are just a product of Los Santos fever. Wannabes and crooks seemed to run in her bloodline, she was genetically set up to be a trust fund baby who would inevitably end up dead of an overdose before her thirties. That never happened to Joanna though, she somehow managed to retain her integrity and moral backbone.  


Joanna was a very up incoming hacker who went by the surname JAX, as corny as it sounds, she always smiled when she read people’s opinions on Lifeinvander about whatever endeavor JAX had done that week. Being only twenty-four she truly had achieved a lot with her hacker persona. Many people had reached out to JAX with offers for jobs that required her certain skill set but it never peaked her interest, until one day she got a certain message from a certain character that she couldn't refuse. Vangelico’s jewelry store was planning to be hit and they needed a hacker, apparently, she had raised the interest of the leader and he wanted JAX to disable the alarm system. Lester Crest had contacted her that day, and she more than willingly accepted.  


So, are you in?  


The message glared at her though her computer screen, did she really have the nerve to go through with this? To undermine her father and work for him in disguise, something that would surely cause him to blow a gasket. She weighted her options and her hands hovered over the keyboard slightly shaking. At that moment she didn’t know she was about to drastically change her life with only a few taps on a keyboard.  


I’m in.


	2. New findings and opportunities

Joanna stared at her computer completely dumbfounded, she wasn’t surprised to see her father’s name in Lester’s files, she was shocked at the fact he’s gotten back into the game. Joanna wasn’t dumb of course she knew about the Ludendorff heist back almost ten years ago, well she came to find out after a little digging. Michael was very secretive about the reason they had to move which sparked something inside Joanna that she never knew she had. She of course was a truth-seeking millennial dead set on finding out all the secrets everyone was keeping from her, this is the main reason she doesn’t have very many friends or that lively of a social life.  


After reading through more of his files she was finding out more and more stuff about Michael, he apparently had a reputation in the game, something his Ludendorff file failed to mention. His name meant nothing anymore, all the power was in the Townley name apparently. He was a dead man, but the ghost of his criminal past still managed to linger somewhere in this million-dollar mansion in embedded Rockford Hills. She never had confirmation that her father had this big of a hand in the organized crime business but she always suspected it, it wasn’t much of a shock in all honesty she braced herself for worse. Lester’s stored files are very encrypted, almost to her level but not quite.  


She wondered if Lester knew his files that were being stored were pretty easy to get too for someone with her skill level. She wished she could get into his hard drive and read all the files she suspected he had on Michael, she doesn’t have details of any scores her father had a hand in but she now has vague notes about Michael getting back into the game. She managed to find a tiny bit of the Vangelico heist but not much, she wondered if Lester knew how unprotected he actually was, there was a pretty tough firewall he implemented but after some work she managed to find a backdoor.  


Michael and Lester go way back, she’s actually met him a few times and has eavesdropped on numerous conversations between him and her father. Being so young she ended up retaining nothing of course, she mentally scolded herself for not writing it down or keeping some sort of diary back then, granted at that time she could barely write. Pushing the thought out of her mind She clicked back on the message to read over it again. 

JAX,  


I’m here to offer you an opportunity of a lifetime, it has come to my attention that you’re a very skilled and morally just hacker like myself, and I was hoping you would join our crew of uniquely skilled and handpicked members. You seem to not have a hand in the game yet, and exposing corrupted figures in politics seems to be a mutual interest of ours. The pay will be, poor but you have yet to pull any major jobs like this from what I’ve seen. This could open doors for you to get wealthy beyond your wildest fantasies, we are only able to offer you 7% of whatever we make from this job, if you are truly interested contact me at this address, so are you in?  


Yours truly, L

She skimmed over that message once more after digging through his private affairs and finding out all this new information, granted it wasn’t much but it was something. It was legit and semi-safe considering her father was a very meticulous man, should she even be considering this? The message glared at her though her computer screen, did she really have the nerve to go through with this? To undermine her father and work for him in disguise, something that would surely cause him to blow a gasket. She weighted her options and her hands hovered over the keyboard slightly shaking. At that moment she didn’t know she was about to drastically change her life with only a few taps on a keyboard.

Lester Crest  


Your stored files are very safely encrypted and it took me a good while to actually find a backdoor, from what I’ve seen you are a very careful and guarded individual like myself. I don’t have any reason not to trust you, considering if this all goes to south I’m very well protected, I probably look very suspicious looking through all of your files but you have to understand that I need some level of security for something like this, what I’m trying to say is that I’m very interested in you and I don’t see a reason to decline your offer. I see that you plan on hitting a Vangelico’s, very exciting indeed. I’ve looked into their security systems and its honestly a cakewalk from what I’ve seen. I can for sure get you a window of one minute and thirty seconds, perhaps even longer. I have no interest in revealing my identity to you yet but I’m willing to work remotely. Please send me more details about this job, your files didn’t have that much information regarding the heist, just the skeleton of it. Don’t worry my servers are very secure and you’re not on any watchlists from what I’ve seen. No need for the vagueness, I’m confident were well protected and free to communicate without any spying eyes. I’m eager to work with you, so I’m in.  


Forever yours, JAX.

She sat there for a moment debating on rather or not to press send, but she finally managed to muster the courage to send the message. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her hands over her eyes, she needed some fresh air. She walked out of her room and down the stairs of her home, when she rounded the corner, she saw her mother pouring herself some sort of green juice concoction.  


“Hey sweetie, what are you up to today?” Her mom questioned as Joanna leaned against the island counter in the center of the kitchen.  


“Not much, I needed some fresh air so I think I’m going to sit by the pool for a bit. “ Joanna stated pushing off from the island.  


“I’ll be off doing yoga with my Fabian also Jimmy and Trace are out so it looks like you’ll get the house to yourself, unless you want to join me?” Joanna chuckled at the very thought of her doing yoga with her mother.  


“Mom, you really think I’m cut out for yoga? No thanks, I’d rather take the quiet alone time.” Joanna smiled jokingly chastising her mother.  


“You’re just like your father! Your chakras are completely blocked! All you do is go to work and when you come home you lock yourself in that room all day!” Amanda exclaimed throwing her arms up. It was true she never spent much time with her family but who would? All they ever do is scream and fight, the thought of them spending time together wasn’t very tempting.  


Joanna chuckled. “Okay mom, whatever.” She concedes walking outside towards the pool. She casually rolled up her pant legs, sat down and dipped her legs into the lukewarm water.  


Joanna really appreciated times where she got the house to herself, they came in intervals of few and far between but when they did happen, she bathed in the silence and solitude. She couldn’t help but feel lonely though. Even when the house was full, she never felt like she was in the presence of family, it’s more like they are just roommates now a days. She loves her family very much, she just is too different from them now.  


Her mind can’t help but to wander back to the good old days, going to a small public school with Trace and Jim. She can still remember the smell of the linoleum floors at that school if she thought hard enough. For some reason the first day of fourth grade popped into her mind, her teacher was a sweet older woman who was always kind and patient with the children. Ms. Stevenson was the one to get her interested in reading, she had a beautiful collection of books in the classroom and would always let Joanna take one home to read. She smiled at the nostalgia, but then her mind wandered to the news of move and Trevor’s untimely disappearance.  


Trevor.  


Her eyes snapped back open, she didn’t even realize they were closed. The very thought of his name had tears stinging her eyes. More often than not her mind would wonder to bad places like that if she let it. Trevor wasn’t a bad memory of course, just his disappearance. She tried to wipe the memory out of her mind and proceeded to check the time on her phone. She had about an hour and a half before she was supposed to start her shift at the LTD gas station, her father insisted she didn’t work but she hated when he threw money on her. She was very persistent on saving up for her own place, she hated relying on anyone for anything.  


She got up to go back in the house, finding the house quiet and empty which wasn’t a surprise. She shuffled over to the fridge but nothing looked or sounded appetizing to her, was she hungry? Or just bored? She pondered the thought for a minute before the doorbell broke her train of though making her jump a little.  


“May I help you?” She greeted the tall but stocky African American man. She vaguely recognized him but she couldn’t place it yet. She was confused on why this guy was here and a little on edge but he looked friendly enough.  


“Oh yeah uh is yo’ pops around?” He asked looking caught off guard like he wasn’t expecting her to answer the door, he shifted slightly.  


“I’m afraid not, can I take a message?” She asked studying his face keeping her tone as warm as possible. She noticed he looked nervous for a second before regaining his composer.  


“Nah, nah its cool ill just come back later.” He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  


“Are you sure cause-.” Then it clicked. “Oh wait, you’re Franklin, right?” She questioned.  


He flushed a bit. “Yeah that’s me. You’re Joanna, right?” He asked extending a hand.  


“Yeah, but please most people just call me Jo” She said shaking his hand. “Would you care for a drink Franklin?” She asked still trying to sound as friendly as possible. Her tone was somewhat playful and flirty, she wasn’t very good at flirting considering she’s never had a romantic partner. She would probably have no trouble finding a partner but it never seemed important to her, she liked focusing on herself more. She had yet to find anyone actually interesting in Los Santos, plus this was a town full of rich men looking for carbon copies of anorexic models. Joanna wasn’t fat but she wasn’t thin either, she had a good amount of meat on her bones and she liked it that way. She wanted her future lover to have something to hold onto.  


“Oh no I don’t want to intrude-“ He started, But she swiftly cut him off. Franklin had achieved the impossible and had peaked the interest of Joanna. She wanted to know all of her fathers’ dirty little secrets and why this young attractive guy was hanging out with her borderline psychotic father. He has to be doing jobs for him at least.  


“Seriously it would be my pleasure, lord knows what my father has put you through.” She giggled opening the door. She wanted to get to know Franklin, not only because she is overly intrusive when it comes to her fathers’ affairs but she couldn’t fight this urge that he is much more than her fathers’ newfound most trusted goon. He was mysterious to her and she wanted to know more. She beamed when He stepped in accepting her offer while smiling and thanking her.  


“Make yourself at home Franklin, are you impartial to beer?” She asked leading him into the kitchen.  


“I’ll drink whatever you got girl.” He said smoothly as he leaned against the island. She felt a flutter in her stomach by the way that phrase rolled off his tongue. She was pathetic when it came to smooth talking assholes, she of course very much appreciated the sensitive, kind hearted and loving partner.  


“Beer it is!” She exclaimed handing him a bottle of Pisswasser. She leaned back against the counter opening the glass bottle. “Tell me about yourself Franklin.” She smiled taking a sip of the cold bitter liquid. Normally she didn’t drink beer, she wasn’t very fond of the taste.  


“Well there’s not much to know ‘bout me girl, I’m just a dude trynna make a living for myself in this town ya feel me?” He was hesitant to say any more about his life and dealings with Michael, this girl was actually pretty fine and seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. “Tell me about yourself Jo.” He mimicked in a playful tone.  


She smiled. “Well since you’re being vague ill return the favor, I’m just a girl trying to make sense of everything around me.” She smiled. “I like finding out the truth in everything, but I’m also a pacifistic people pleaser, so not a very good combination.” She playfully smirked taking another drink of the beer. Franklin snorted at that comment which caused her to raise an eyebrow at him.  


“I’m sorry you’re just not what I expected at all, you’re just nothin’ like ‘yo siblings. You seem much more down to earth and I don’t know? Relatable?” He chuckled softly and she smiled at him nodding her head in agreement. She was secretly relieved he didn’t see her as one of them, she wishes she could just get away and live on her own without the mess that is her family. Deep down she loved her family and would do anything for them but she just couldn’t wait to get out on her own.  


“If its any consolation, they didn’t used to be like this. Before we moved to Los Santos, we were happy. Yeah, we lived in a trailer park and bordered on white trash but we were happy you know? Life now, in this town is just, an illusion. Nothing seems real anymore.” Joanna decided to switch the topic not wanting to kill the mood, she smirked and finally asked the question that’s been eating away at her.  


“So, what’s a guy like you doing working for the enigma that is my is my father?” she asked sarcastically.  


Franklin visibly tensed up at the question. “Well that’s a complicated-“ The sound of a phone going off interrupted him mid-sentence. He reached his hand down into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and visibly grimaced. “Oh man, hey girl I’m sorry but I’ve gotta split, one of my friends is a real fuckin’ idiot and he needs my help. You mind if we pick this up another time?” He asked shoving his phone back into his pocket.  


“Of course, but that idiot friend wouldn’t happen to be my father by any chance? Would it?” Joanna asked, a smirk playing on her features.  


He chuckled. “No ma’am, this idiot friend is just some homie I grew up with, a real fuckin’ bonehead” He smiled shaking his head.  


“That’s a relief, I’ll show you out then.” She smiled. They walked outside and talked for a moment before they ended up exchanging numbers before, he took off. She waited until he pulled out of the driveway and the gate was closed before she went back inside. Maybe meeting people wasn’t so bad after all.  


She checked her clock and saw she needed to be at work within the hour, sighing she walked up the steps to go to her room. She changed into her work shirt and grabbed her keys, purse and the current book she was reading before making her way downstairs to her car. Michael walked in just as she hit the bottom of the stairs and immediately things felt awkward for her.  


“Hey sweetheart, its five thirty already? off to work?” He questioned looking down at his watch.  


“Uhm yeah.” She awkwardly smiled wanting to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible. She had no interest in casually conversing with her father right now.  


“You know if you quit that job, you’ll be fine, living with your old man ain’t so bad.” He reasoned. Joanna knew this conversation wasn’t going to end anytime soon, great just what she needed, a long drawn out one-sided conversation about where she worked being a shady area and she was better off at home with her family. She could feel the migraine coming on already.  


“I appreciate the sentiment dad, but I want to find my own place and provide for myself. I can’t stay at home forever.” She had this conversation with him at least a million times. Each time ending up with a disappointed Michael and a conflicted Joanna ending up feeling guilty, inevitably straining their relationship even more.  


“As proud as I am that you didn’t turn out like your siblings, I wish you didn’t have this new found need to be independent. He sighed smiling slightly. This just annoyed Joanna, she didn’t like Michael constantly trying to slip her wings.  


“Dad this need to be independent isn’t newfound.” She stated rolling her eyes. “I just don’t want to end up mooching off my parents until I’m forty.” She said crossing her arms and giving him a death stare. She was not going to lose this argument, she wanted to prove she could handle herself.  


“I know, its just as your father its my job to protect and provide for you and lately I feel like our relationship has been strained.” She tensed up at the statement, she hoped that he didn’t notice her distancing herself from him and secluding herself more than usual. They used to have the closest relationship, they would always go out to eat together or play a few rounds of golf which she was considerably bad it but it was just fun stuff for them to do together. Now she barley even gives him a sideways glance before doing whatever she was doing that day, but could you blame her? She found out her father was a criminal who faked his death and ripped apart her old life for stupid selfish reasons.  


“This past year and a half you’ve grown distant, I don’t know why but I’m always here for you if you need to uhm, you know talk.” He said awkwardly. Communication had never been the Townley’s strong suit, they preferred bottling up their emotions or drinking them away. Joanna decided to go with the former and bottle them up.  


“I’m okay dad, I’m just getting older and I don’t need you constantly watching out for me. I’m a big girl now with my own responsibilities, I had to grow up sooner or later.” She sighed. That came out harsher than she intended it too and instantly felt a pang of guilt when she saw the sadness graze his worn features.  


“Yeah, I know, I just wish it was like the old days. Remember when we would go to the movies together every Sunday? Why don’t we do that anymore” Michael brightened up at the memory of them laughing and eating popcorn at the local theater watching whatever dumb comedy was playing that week.  


“Because dad, things have been tough for us lately.” She sighed. “Listen, I know about Martin Madrazzo and I wanna help you get him the money-“ Michael looked shocked that she knew about that madman and his unfortunate debt with him.  


“How the fuck do you know about Martin Madrazzo?” He questioned raising his voice. She was taken aback at his sudden attitude change but was accustomed to his mood swings and violent outbursts by now.  


“Oh, I don’t know? Maybe my dad getting hit with a fucking baseball bat on our front porch for all of Los Santos to see was a tiny bit suspicious?” She never raised her voice at her father before, she was fuming. How could she not know that her father had beef with Martin Madrazzo? He wasn’t very quiet about it for one. She’s heard all of his phone conversations with Lester about needing the money to pay the wacko off, eavesdropping had always been something she did on the regular.  


"You were fuckin' eavesdropping, again weren't you? I thought you were over that shit Joanna." Michael exclaimed throwing his hands up in defeat. Eavesdropping was always something Joanna did that Michael hated, he had a lot of secrets that he didn’t want his family to know, especially his little girl.  


This statement infuriated Joanna, she couldn’t believe the nerve of her father. "Maybe if you wouldn't insist on acting like some big bad gangster all the fucking time and putting your family in harm’s way I wouldn't have to eavesdrop!" She felt her face growing warm and her legs getting numb, she never liked conflict and preferred to shy away from it. "All you ever do is lie and manipulate the people close to you for your own personal gain, well guess what? I'm fucking done with it, I can't trust you as far as I can throw you! I'm not continuing this conversation with a fucking murderer!" Joanna was now crying, not her best moment but she was upset and angry. She didn't expect the conversation to get this out of hand, she just wanted to help her father get out of a tough situation. He looked shocked that his babygirl raised her voice at him like this, he was shocked at the accusations she just threw at him. He always tried to keep his indiscretions away from the kids, he didn't want them to see the monster behind the man.  


"Joanna I-" Michaels tone immediately softened when he saw how upset she was. She shoved past him and walked straight to her car.  


She slammed the car door shut and backed out of the gated driveway. She eventually pulled over and tried to make herself presentable for work, she slammed her hands against the steering wheel and decided to just give up looking any kind of attractive and started driving to work. She was in for a very long and miserable shift at her dead-end job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit lengthy but don't worry other chapters won't be this long. This is just a setup for whats to come, i tried to give y'all a lot of background and stuff here! is kinda slow but don't worry it'll pick up soon!


	3. Out with the old, In with the new

Joanna pulled into the parking lot of the LTD gas station and immediately she was overwhelmed by the feeling of emptiness, she tried to brush it off and think of other things but this feeling just made her want to crawl back into bed and sleep. She wasn’t going to let it win so she decided to put on her best smile and start her shift in a decent mood. She walked inside and saw Vanessa, the girl she changes shifts behind the counter reading some tabloid. Vanessa looked up at the sound of the door ringing and smiled when she saw Joanna. Vanessa and Joanna have become somewhat close over the past few months Joanna worked here, Vanessa was older than Joanna and did her best to take the secluded girl under her wing.  


“Hey Jo, wow you look like shit.” Vanessa greeted. Sometimes Vanessa had the same effect on people as a band aid getting ripped off or stubbing your toe on a piece of furniture. She didn’t have a filter, at least from what Joanna had seen. Joanna loved that about Vanessa though, she would sometimes vicariously live though Vanessa when she talked about her latest hookup or party she went too.  


“Gee thanks Ness, and you look as radiant as ever.” Joanna snarked rolling her eyes and walking behind the counter. 

“Did something happen? I’ve never seen you like this Jo.” Vanessa asked putting down her magazine and facing Joanna. Joanna didn’t want to talk about what happened, she was being over-dramatic and she made a scene for no reason. She was just blowing this out of proportion, right? She couldn’t trust her feelings, she was beginning to think she couldn’t trust anything.  


“I’m okay, just some family drama, nothing out of the ordinary for me.” Joanna reassured her. She didn’t feel like spilling her guts out to Vanessa, she knew she would end up crying if she did.  


“You know the offer is always on the table to stay at my place, you know I have a spare bedroom.” Vanessa offered. This time Joanna actually considered it, the previous offers Vanessa threw at her were always shot down cause Joanna didn’t feel the need to move out right then and there. The offer sounded very appealing and she almost blurted out that she would out of impulse. She knew better though and decided to think it through.  


“You know what? Ill think about it, I wouldn’t stay long anyways considering I have almost enough for a down payment for my own place.” Joanna half lied. She didn’t have near enough money saved up due to this poor excuse of a job but the Vangelico job might just do the trick.  


“Really? That’s great! You’re always welcome in my house Jo, this is gonna be so much fun!” Vanessa exclaimed.  


“That’s not a definite yes Ness, I’m just highly considering it.” Joanna said. Vanessa frowned at her and folded her arms  


“Well you’re no fun, this would be a good thing for you! With my help you’re so gonna get laid!” Vanessa was now gathering up her things and didn’t notice Joanna’s face turn bright red. Joanna was a virgin which thankfully Vanessa didn’t mention too often, Joanna was insecure about her lack of experience and had somewhat of a fear of intimacy now that she waited this long. She was waiting for the right person to stumble into her life and sweep her off her feet, she didn’t want to give it up for just anybody.  


“Oh, shoot I’ve gotta run, Colin is waiting for me outside. Promise you’re actually gonna consider this? Just think of all the fun we can have!” Vanessa now stared at Joanna. Joanna cared a lot about Vanessa and would even say she’s her best friend. What could go wrong moving in with her for a while? She needed a place to stay and Vanessa was hellbent on getting Joanna to move in with her.  


“I promise ill think about it, cross my heart.” Joanna drew an x over her heart for effect. “Now go off with your biker boy, I can handle it from here.” Joanna said. She didn’t want to see Vanessa go but she could tell she really wanted to see Colin. Vanessa and Colin have been on and off for about two months now and Vanessa seemed happy. Joanna didn’t trust Colin that much though, he always creeped her out. He was a part of this motorcycle gang called The Lost MC, she had never heard much about them until Vanessa starting dating him. Vanessa was a recovering addict and Joanna didn’t want to see her relapse again.  


“ill see you later, let me know what you decide. It’ll be awesome trust me.” Vanessa said hugging Joanna. Vanessa was very caring and kind, she always cheered Vanessa up and made her feel like she wasn’t so alone after all.  


“I will, be safe okay?” Joanna said pulling away from the embrace. Vanessa smiled and nodded the proceeded to grab her purse and walk out the clear double doors. Joanna could see Vanessa run to Colin who was sitting on his motorcycle, she couldn’t help feel a pang of loneliness in her chest when they hugged. Joanna wishes she had a stable relationship, she was always so lonely, Joanna never craved someone until recently. She hungered for someone to share a life with, she finally wanted some romance in her life.  


Pushing the daydreams out of her mind she sat on the chair behind the counter and cracked open her book to read since the gas station was vacant for the time being. During her shift only a few people came in, a few teenagers clearly stoned getting snacks, a skinny blonde woman buying cigarettes and a burly redneck buying some beer. A few people came and bought some gas but they were ordinary looking people so she didn’t take much note of them. She appreciated the lack of customers, she was not in the mood to put on an annoying fake smile and deal with people tonight.  


~ ~ ~ ~  


Michael was furious to say the least, how did his precious little girl find out about his darkest secrets? Amanda was the first thing that popped into his mind, he suspected she had something to do with it. He went straight into the living room and saw Tracey and Amanda watching television. If looks could kill Amanda would be dead.  


“Michael what was all that yelling about?” Amanda asked standing up to meet Michael.  


“Tracey, room, now.” Michael said completely ignoring Amanda’s question. This clearly frustrated Amanda but Michael didn’t care. He wanted to know how Joanna knew about his past and if any of the other kids knew.  


“But dad Fame or Shame is on!” Tracey whined. Michael threw a menacing glare her way and Tracey quickly made her way to her room, slamming the door.  


“Michael what is this about?” Amanda asked folding her arms, making her annoyance as clear as possible.  


“Like you don’t fuckin’ know, did you tell Jo about Ludendorff? Cause she just threw it right in my fuckin’ face.” Michael spat. He could feel his blood pressure rising as it normally did when he got into fight with Amanda. Amanda looked shocked at the statement but quickly regained her composure.  


“I never told the kids anything, but she’s a smart girl and I’m glad she fucking found out! She deserves to know the truth Michael! Maybe now she sees the psychopath you truly are!” Amanda exclaimed. This just pissed Michael off even more, this is the last thing he wanted.  


“I’m the psychopath? I did this for us! You think any of this was fuckin’ easy? She was the only one in this house that was fuckin’ grateful and didn’t use me as their personal goddamn ATM machine! Now she fuckin’ hates me all because of this fuckin’ shit.” Michael was dangerously angry at this point.  


“You know what Michael? You’re not as great of a guy as you fucking think! You’re insane and manipulative and she’s finally seeing it! Its not my fault you’re an asshole and it has finally caught up to you!” Amanda yelled. Michael needed to clam down and get out of here before he snapped.  


“I don’t fuckin’ need this shit.” Michael said walking out of the living room. He grabbed his keys and angrily slammed the front doors behind him. He was in for a long night relaxing at a certain strip club.  


~ ~ ~ ~  


Before Joanna knew it, her shift was over and Ryan the guy that changed shifts with her came walking through the doors. She didn’t know too much about him but they were always polite to each other when changing shifts. She gathered up her things and greeted Ryan before walking out the door and into her car. She sat there for a moment before taking off, she didn’t want to go home but she had no other place to stay at the moment. She decided she was going to take Vanessa up on the offer to move in and was going to start packing later today after taking a much-needed nap. She didn’t know how to break it to her parents yet, she knew her mom would be supportive but her father was going to try and talk her out of it.  


She didn’t want to see her father and hoped he was sleeping or off doing god knows what. She worked from six in the evening to three in the morning, so it was likely he was asleep. Before she knew it, she was pulling into the gated driveway, the porch-light was on but that wasn’t unusual considering her parents always left it on for her. She parked her car and proceeded to unlock the house and walk inside, closing and re-locking the door behind her. She was relieved to see no sign of Michael and proceeded to creep up the steps. She made it to her room without any problems and quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes.  


She sauntered over to her computer and saw that she had a new message. She felt her stomach drop and her heart started beating fast. The message was from non-other than Lester Crest, she hesitated opening it but decided on just getting it over with. Her eyes almost popped out of her skull reading the message. 

JAX,  


I don’t condone you looking through my personal affairs but I’m glad it was you and not any IAA or FIB agents. Not being able to work with you face to face is quite disheartening but our leader Michael specifically chose you for this job. If you do well, we will be using you for more jobs in the future so you better put forward your absolute best. We will be hitting the Vangelico’s within the week, M needs some time to get all the supplies we need. We will be doing this safe and smart by stealing knockout gas and going in during the day while everyone is passed out, our cover will be pest control so we don’t draw too much attention. You have to be within a certain distance of the alarm to deactivate it so I assume you’ll be able to find someplace close and inconspicuous. If you’re still up for this let me know, this could open up many doors for you. I’m glad to hear you can get us a window that long, I’m a bit skeptical considering you’re unproven but the decision is ultimately not up to me. I hope you know what you’re doing.  


Sincerely, Lester.

Joanna had completely forgotten the fact she agreed to this stupid job. Now that she thought about it, she realizes how hypocritical she was being with Michael. She was getting into the big league now, she wasn’t exposing politicians’ secret agendas or uploading celebrities freaky fetish porn onto the internet, she was about to break the law and could actually do hard time for this. She wanted to scream and cry and take it all back. But she just stared at her computer for what felt like an eternity before her eyes started to sting. She didn’t want to deal with this tonight so she just crashed on her bed and within minutes she was out like a lit, another night of dreamless slumber taking her over whisking her away to a black void that never seemed to last long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are y'all feeling about this so far? Sorry for all the unnecessary filler I just didn't wanna throw y'all in with no backstory or build up!


	4. Strippers, gossip and the start of a weird afternoon

Michael walked into the Vanilla Unicorn still pissed off from the previous events of that night, he looked around trying to find his regular girl. She was his favorite and was always the one Michael wanted to preform for him. They of course had more intimate indiscretions after her shift, but she would always let Michael touch her during dances which was strictly against the rules. He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders and a soothing voice in his ear.  


“Hello Michael, feeling a bit tense tonight, are we?” The feminine voice filled his eardrums.  


“That’s an understatement, you mind if we go somewhere more private, sweetheart?” He turned around facing her. Michael didn’t harbor any actual romantic feelings for this girl, her only use was to get Michael off. He considered her a friendly face though and he likes talking to her, amongst other things. Seeing her made him feel almost relaxed in a sense, she was his outlet since Amanda wasn’t giving it up for him lately.  


“Anything for you Michael, come.” The girl extended her hand and Michael more than willingly took it. She led them back to one of the private rooms. He sat down and she began her usual routine of seductively moving her body along to the rhythm of the music.   


“Rough night?” The girl asked still staying perfectly in sync to the music, it almost hypnotized Michael. The way she moved was in every sense dangerous.

“Yeah, that’s an understatement.” Michael chuckled dryly. “My whole fuckin’ family is falling apart and I’m currently getting off at a skin joint with a girl young old enough to be my daughter.” Michael didn’t want her to know that much about his personal life, but the words just came tumbling out of his mouth like they normally did when he was with her. “Sorry I don’t mean to throw my family issues on you like this.” He apologized.   


“it’s no problem sugar, believe it or not you’re not the first person I’ve comforted over family drama tonight, and you certainly won’t be my last.” She winked. “Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked still moving seductively to the music.  


“Nah Sweetheart, the less you know about me the better.” Michael said keeping his eyes fixated on the woman’s body.  


“Michael we’ve known each other for the past few months, and I consider us friends at the very least. I know there’s nothing but lust between us, I’m very happy with my boyfriend and you’re married with kids. Keeping your emotions bottled up isn’t good for you Michael, God you remind me of this girl I work with, both of you are so stubborn and hesitant to open up.” The girl said now slowing down her movements a bit.  


“So, I’ve been told, this is why I’m paying that shrink of mine big bucks to help me with my issues. I’m just paying you big bucks to get me off, sweetheart.” Michael said air quoting the word ‘issues’.  


“Easy.” She warned. “It wouldn’t kill you to talk to me like a decent human being and let me be nice to you for a change. Anyways, that shrink doesn’t seem to be doing much, I worry about you Michael. You really are my favorite customer.” She said with a smirk.  
“Yeah that’s only cause I gotta deep pocket, Baby.” Michael laughed. She playfully hit his arm in response to his poor joke.  


“Hey! You’re not only a great lay but you’re easy to talk to, I’m not gonna say the money isn’t awesome but that’s not why I like you Michael. You honestly remind me of my dad, which is gross but you and him just have similar vibes you know? Its comforting in a weird twisted way.” She smiled. This made Michael turn red out of embarrassment which made her giggle.   


Michael chuckled. “Thanks Vanessa, you always manage find a way to make things weird.” Vanessa shot him a proud smile.  


“its what I’m here for, boss.” 

~ ~ ~ ~

“Take that bitch! I totally just sodomized you, fucking dickhead.” Joanna’s eyes snapped open at the sound of her brother string of profanity. She never quite adjusted to the words that came out of her brothers mouth while playing that video game he always seemed to be on. Once she thought she heard it all another phrase obscenely worse than the last would tumble out of his mouth and into the headset he wore. The De Santa’s were truly a classy family.  


Reluctantly she tore herself out of bed and saw that it was around ten in the morning which meant she only slept a solid seven hours. Sighing she decided she needed a shower and gathered her things before walking to the bathroom. She saw herself in the mirror and saying she looked rough was an understatement at the very least. Her eyes had prominent dark circles and her face was puffy and colorless, she was hoping a shower would help fade these imperfections. She turned on the shower making sure it was nice and scalding before stripping and stepping in, she liked the feeling of the boiling water hitting her skin. It always left her body pink and sticky but the temporary feeling of such warmth always trumped the feeling of discomfort after.  


She soon finished up and stepped out drying off with a towel and changing into her clothes for today. She blow-dried her hair for a bit and decided to let it stay damp even though it would be insanely frizzy before lunchtime. Walking back to her room she passed by Tracey’s now open door and once Tracey saw her, she perked up and motioned for Joanna to come inside her room. This peaked Joanna's curiosity so she complied, shutting the door behind her.  


“Oh my god Jo, mom and dad totally had the biggest fight over you last night!” Tracey exclaimed shifting positions on her bed.  


“What? What the hell? About what?” Joanna was shocked, and confused. Why were they fighting over her? Was this about her fight with Michael? The memory of the spat came back to her all at once and she felt a weird internal panic and a combined feeling of regret and guiltiness she couldn’t quite figure out.  


“Yeah! They were screaming at each other and he was accusing mom of spilling his secrets to you and she was saying she had no part in it but was glad you found out? Whatever that means.” The sentence came out more of a question than a statement and now Joanna had confirmation that Michael didn’t take their squabble lightly like she irrationally hoped he would. Groaning she flopped down on Tracey’s bed internally wishing for death, her subconscious always was a bit over-dramatic.  


“Great, this is exactly what I need right before telling them I’m moving out.” Joanna thought out loud, her voice being muffled by Tracey’s pink sheets. Tracey's eyes widened suddenly and Joanna quickly realized her mistake causing her to bolt upright.  


“You’re moving out?” Tracey asked too loud for Joanna’s liking. Quickly Joanna shushed Tracey and decided on telling her now that the cats out of the bag.  


“Yes, I am but you can’t say anything okay? They need to hear it from me from me and not from anyone else.” Joanna tried to reason but she knew Tracey had a taste for gossip and was ultimately taking a gamble in confiding with her.  


“That like so sweet! Are you getting your own place or are you moving in with someone? Oh my god did you finally get a boyfriend or girlfriend? I can’t wait to meet them! Am I going to be an aunt anytime soon?” The intrusive questions rapid fired out of Tracey’s mouth before Joanna had the chance to comprehend them.  


“No trace, I’m not moving in with a significant other. I’m moving in with a good friend of mine who works at the gas station with me, her name is Vanessa. I actually need to text her about this, we will talk more later okay?” Joanna rolled her eyes. Tracey always tended to be overbearing when it came to Joanna's nonexistent love life. Tracey glumly agreed and wished her luck on telling her parents about finally leaving the nest.  


She walked into her room and grabbed her phone, she quickly typed a message to Vanessa basically asking if the offer was still on the table and if it was, she wanted to move in as soon as possible. It didn’t take long at all before she got a text back from an ecstatic Vanessa, she seemed overjoyed by the amount of exclamation marks she used but she said that she already had the guest bedroom cleared and move in ready and wanted to know if she needed any help packing. Joanna accepted the offer and told her that if she was free today, she could swing by later and help her pack. Vanessa agreed and said she would be over around two thirty, Joanna swiftly sent her the address and shoved her phone into her pocket.  


Joanna decided she needed to tell her parents about her moving out. She hadn’t seen her father since their fight and dreaded telling him even more bad news. She needed to just rip the Band-Aid off and tell them right then and there. She exited her room and walked down the steps. She saw her mother in the kitchen and walked over to her. Once Amanda saw Joanna she was immediately on edge.  


“Hey sweetie, are you doing okay?” Amanda asked cautiously trying to access Joanna's mood. Joanna internally chuckled at her mom acting like this.  
“Yeah mom I’m okay, I actually need to talk to you and dad about something.” Joanna said now suddenly feeling sick. She was nervous, but she knew she couldn’t turn back now. Amanda looked at her with a quizzical expression that made Joanna feel even more hesitant.  


“Your father isn’t home right now, but you can talk to me about whatever is bothering you.” Amanda said placing a reassuring hand over top Joanna's. Amanda wasn’t mom of the year by any means but she did have her moments that proved she loved and cared about her children very much.  


“I’m moving out.” Joanna blurted out before she could stop herself. She studied Amanda’s facial expression expecting the worse but instead she just smiled.  


“Really? That’s great! Wait If this is about your fight with your father-“  


“No mom it’s not that, I’ve been wanting a place for myself for a while and my friend Vanessa offered to let me move in with her for a little while. I’m not doing this out of spite I just want to spread my wings a bit, I love you guys a lot but I just want to grow up a bit.” Joanna said feeling as if a tremendous amount of weight was being lifted off her chest.  


“I’ve always admired how independent you are Joanna, you remind me of myself before I got thrown into the lifestyle I was.” Amanda said wearing a proud but solemn smile on her face. Amanda was forced to become a stripper because of her mother but she always hated the lifestyle and would have preferred a real career.  


“Thank you, mom that means a lot to me. I know you had it rougher than me and I just want to make you guys proud, I just don’t want to turn into a fuck up.” Joanna admitted. She didn’t know where this urge to share with her other came from. Maybe she felt safe for once, Amanda can be very caring and gentle sometimes and it never failed to comfort Joanna.  


“Joanna Carolynn Townley, you could never disappoint us. Your father and I are so proud of the young woman you’ve become and even though your father can be a dick, doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you or is any less proud of you.” Amanda reassured her. This almost made Joanna tear up but she managed to keep her cool. She really cherished moments like this, it almost made her feel as if their family is normal.  


“You’re the best mom, your support really means a lot to me.” Joanna wanted to tell her mother she loved her but decided not to. She always had a problem with the big L word and never used it much.  


“So, do you want me to help you pack?” Amanda smiled brightly. Joanna wasn’t opposed to the idea and was grateful for the help.  


“That would be great actually, Vanessa is actually supposed to be here in an few hours to help me pack up but the more the merrier!” Joanna giggled, more out of relief and contentment rather than finding anything funny. She finally had some peace, granted she didn’t know it wasn’t about to last.  


“I think your father is home.” Amanda said cautiously. At that moment Joanna swears she could feel the color drain from her face.

~ ~ ~ ~

Vanessa sighed putting her phone away. She didn’t get any sleep after her shift at the Vanilla Unicorn. She had started working there a couple months back to help cover her rent, living in Vesspucci beach wasn’t cheap. She was thrilled that Joanna was moving in with her, she was worried the introverted girl wasn’t getting out much. She also wanted a roommate, Colin didn’t live with her full time and had no intention too. He used her for the extra money she made at the vanilla unicorn for drugs. He was a just a few steps from virtually being her pimp, he didn’t mind her screwing other guys just as long as it made him some cash. Vanessa doesn’t realize this, she thinks he loves her and is more than happy giving her hard-earned cash to him. She had about three hours before she needed to be at Joanna’s so she decided to take a much-needed power-nap.  


The hours had passed by all too quick and she awoke to the alarm blaring from her phones tiny but loud speakers. She changed into some comfy but casual clothes before heading to her car and typing the address in on her GPS. The car ride was long due to the annoying Vesspucci traffic so she combatted the boredom by basting music and getting lost in the anticipation of the move. She felt like a teenager whose parents just agreed her best friend could spend the night. After many wrong turns she finally made it to the residence and was shocked at the beautifully architected home, she thought she was in the wrong place for a second but swiftly checked the address and sure enough it was correct.  


After much needed internal prepping she finally pulled up to the gate and it automatically opened for her, she thought it was weird but quickly shrugged it off. Why was Joanna moving out of such a beautiful home and into Vanessa’s small two-bedroom apartment? She must really have some family issues going on if she was actually downgrading this much just to get away from them. She parked and exited her car walking up to the stained-glass double doors. Vanessa decided to just go for it and knock, her warm smile was soon replaced with shock when a certain customer of hers answered the door instead of her younger friend.  


“Vanessa? What the fuck are you doing here?” Michael asked in a hushed tone. He was clearly just as shocked to see her as she was to see him.  


“Michael? Oh my god I think I have the wrong address-“ Vanessa started but was swiftly cut off by Joanna appearing at the top of the stairs. 

“Vanessa, you made it! This is my father, Michael. Dad this is Vanessa the girl I’m moving in with.” Joanna smiled walking down to meet the pair at the front door.  


This was sure setting up to be a very interesting afternoon.


	5. Awkward Tension and Cardboard Boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had major trouble with this chapter but finally its at a decent spot and i'm ready to update y'all!

“I think your father is home.” Amanda said cautiously. At that moment Joanna swears she could feel the color drain from her face.  


“Oh god, how am I supposed to tell him?” Joanna asked now feeling more than panicked. She ran a hand through her hair nervously.  


“I’ll be right by your side, just ease into it.” Amanda said sounding a bit worried as well but maintaining her cool for Joanna’s sake. Joanna needed to do this alone so against her better judgement she declined Amanda’s offer.  


“I appreciate that mom, but I think I have to do this alone, do you mind?” Joanna asked timidly. Amanda was hesitant because she knew how Michael was but ultimately agreed with Joanna.  


“Okay, I’ll be right outside. Holler if you change your mind or need some help.” Amanda smiled reassuringly before walking outback.  


Joanna heard the front doors open and her stomach dropped. She wasn’t ready to face Michael, when it really came down to it Joanna was just a scared little girl. Her hacking persona is really the only confidence booster she has, she hated confrontation and was always reluctant to argue with anyone. Online however was a different story, she was ruthless and diabolical. She never felt any remorse when she shamelessly leaked emails or hacked into databases. Real life on the other hand, Joanna was quiet and polite, always shying away from speaking her mind. She used humor and sarcasm as a shield to hide behind, much like another De Santa we all know too well.  


Michael walked into the kitchen and froze; the atmosphere immediately shifted into awkward tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. They looked at each other not quite finding the right words to say, each of them hoping the other would initiate the much-needed conversation.  


“Joanna, honey.“ Michael started but ultimately his sentence drifted off and they were back in the painful silence they started out in. Joanna decided to take the lead since Michael clearly wasn’t.  


“Dad, we need to talk.” Joanna said shifting nervously. Michael wore a grim expression but agreed non the less.  


“About last night, I overreacted and I’m sorry. I was just trying to help, and you blew up on me for it which isn’t very fair. I’m not stupid and I know that, you know, you’re a criminal.” Michael visibly grimaced and sighed at the statement but nodded his head in agreement. Joanna continued. “It’s pretty obvious, and mom didn’t tell me anything I just did some research and found out some basic information about Ludendorff. I’m sorry things have been tense with us and I want things to change, but not if you’re gonna keep secrets like this.” Joanna finished. Michael looked uncomfortable and Joanna thought he wasn’t going to say anything at first, but he soon spoke up.  


“Yeah, I guess I’m sorry for blowin’ up on you sweetheart. I knew you was gonna find out sooner or later, but I guess I never prepared for it and I can see how I handled it poorly. We just never see each other anymore and I don’t fuckin’ know? I guess that just hurts? You’re the only one in this fuckin’ household that doesn’t treat me like shit and that’s important to me.” Michael admitted. Joanna had never heard him open up like this and she silently appreciated it, she was glad she wasn’t the only one who was expressing how she felt.  


“I’m just tired of the secrets and I’m tired of all the lying, I just want to be treated like an adult.” Joanna sighed.  


Michael nodded. “Okay, no more secrets I promise.” He said smiling a bit. “Same goes for you too, you know.” Michael chuckled. This made Joanna tense a bit, she currently harboring the biggest secret with her hacking alias. This made Joanna feel guilty but little did she know Michael had no intention of keeping this promise, he wasn’t going to let his family find out about his newfound retirement leave.  


“On that note I do have to tell you something, and well there’s no easy way to say this but, I’m moving out.” Joanna said cautiously. Michael sighed looking away knowing there was no way to change her mind now that she had her mind set on moving out..  


“You sure about this? You know you always have a home, here right?” Michael said looking defeated.  
Joanna smiled sadly. “I know dad, this isn’t a goodbye. You’re acting like you’ll never see me again.” Joanna chuckled. Michael wasn’t as amused though, that was his worst fear. He was worried she didn’t need him anymore. “I’ll call and visit often dad, I just want to feel a bit independent and get some much needed space. Besides I’m not gonna be alone, I’m moving in with a girl I work with. You’ll actually get to meet her, she coming over later to help me pack. I think you’ll like her a lot.” Joanna said. This relieved Michaels worries about her being alone or even worse, moving in with a random guy.  


“At least you’re not movin’ in with some boy.” Michael said causing Joanna to playfully roll her eyes. Finally she felt some resolution to the whole situation. She was glad to have cleared the air and get back on speaking terms with her father again.  


Michaels phone suddenly rang and he grimaced before excusing himself to take it .Joanna suddenly realized she never wrote Lester back and internally facepalmed. She waited until Michael was outside before she jogged up to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She opened her laptop and briefly skimmed over his message before typing her response.  


Lester,  


Yes, I’m still up for the task, I may end up surprising you all. I already have a means of communicating with you guys during the job so don’t worry about that, sorry for the vagueness but theatrics is my strong suit. Let me know the date and time for this job, I’ll be waiting.  


Forever yours, Jax  


Short and sweet, Joanna didn’t really have much else to say to Lester. She pressed send and decided to get a jump on packing. Amanda soon knocked on her door and they started getting everything ready. They soon were joined by Tracey and all three of them were talking and packing like a normal, healthy family.  


“Oh shoot, we don’t have any more boxes.” Amanda sighed putting her hands on her hips.  


“I need to go out to pick up some tampons anyway, we can probably find some somewhere.” Tracey said. Joanna slightly cringed at her forwardness but chuckled never the less.  


“Okay, Joanna do you want to ride along?” Amanda asked.  


“Better not, Vanessa is gonna be here soon and I wouldn’t want her trapped here awkwardly with dad.” Joanna said playfully causing Amanda and Tracey to giggle.  


“Alright sweetie, we will be back before you know it.” Amanda said. They excited her room and Joanna was left to her thoughts. She was genuinely happy with the way things are going, she felt at peaceful in that moment. Maybe things would turn around for her? She sighed a sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding in and sat on her bed smiling. Unbeknownst to Joanna this was unfortunately just the calm before the very messy storm.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Vanessa, you made it! This is my father, Michael. Dad this is Vanessa the girl I’m moving in with.” Joanna smiled walking down to meet the pair at the front door.  


Michael and Vanessa were extremely uncomfortable to say the least which thankfully Joanna didn’t pick up on. The last thing either of them wanted was for Joanna to find out. This could ruin her friendship with Vanessa and permanently damage her and Michaels relationship. Michael felt guilty for once, he felt like the gross dad who hit on his daughters’ friends. Joanna was blissfully unaware of their lustful relationship and they knew she would freak out if she found out.  


“Well aren’t you going to invite her in?” Joanna asked Michael, nudging him playfully. It knocked Michael out of his daze, and he obliged motioning for Vanessa to walk in. She stepped in slowly still on edge about this newfound revelation.  


“Oh yeah, come in.” Michael said feeling awkward and embarrassed. “Joanna, where’s your mother?” Michael asked moving away from the doors.  


“Oh, her and Trace are out getting some boxes since we didn’t have enough on hand. They should be back soon. Come on V lets go.” Joanna said motioning for Vanessa to follow her. Vanessa more than willingly complied not even glancing at Michael. They walked up to Joanna’s room and she soon started to noticed Vanessa acting weird.  


“Ness, what’s gotten into you? You’re being very uncharacteristically quiet.” Joanna narrowed her eyes.  


“Huh? Oh, I’m just nervous around new people I guess.” Vanessa awkwardly laughed. This really set off red flags, Joanna immediately thought something happened between her and Colin.  


“Did something happen? With you and Colin I mean? You’re only ever this quiet and awkward when he’s being an asshole again.” Joanna asked.  


“What? No! I’m just not feeling good today, I had a pretty long night.” Vanessa was feeling a bit lightheaded at this point.  


“Are you sure you’re feeling up to helping me? Do you want a glass of water? You look pale.” Joanna said now worried about her best friend.  


“I’m fine, but yeah I would love something to drink. You mind if I grab it? I think uh, walking would help me.” Vanessa reasoned.  


“Okay? Kitchen is downstairs on the right, yell if you need anything.” Joanna said apprehensively clearly studying her closest friend. What was going on with her? Why was she acting so nervous? Vanessa exited her room rather quickly and something about it rubbed her the wrong way. She needed to find out if Vanessa was okay, and she fully intended on doing so.  


Vanessa walked down the stairway and rounded the corner, that’s when she saw Michael. He was leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen looking rather distressed. He was pouring himself a glass of bourbon when he looked up and saw Vanessa walking towards him with purpose.  


“Vanessa what the fuck? How do you know Joanna?” Michael asked in an annoyed hushed voice.  


“We work together, at the gas station. Holy fuck you’re her dad? You’re the one she always complains about? You, asshole! Do you realize how upset you make her?” Vanessa glared at him crossing her arms.  


“I can’t fuckin’ believe this. The girl I go to, to get my rocks off is my daughters best fuckin’ friend, I feel like such an old pervert. How long have you known her?” Michael said ignoring her string of questions.  


“Ever since she started working at the gas station, fuck Michael this is bad” Vanessa started panicking slightly raising her voice which caused Michael to shush her.  


“You’re tellin’ me, she can’t find out about this alright? I’m just starting to get my relationship back with her, I can’t let this stupid shit ruin it again. This has to end we can’t be doin’ this anymore” Michael said rubbing his face with his free hand.  


“I agree, my only concern is keeping our friendship intact, Joanna means a lot to me and I don’t want to lose her over this stupid, whatever this is.” Vanessa said throwing her hands up in frustration.  


“Whatever what is?” Joanna’s voice suddenly pierced the air. They turned to look at her, she wore a guarded expression and they couldn’t quite read it.  


“Joanna, w-what are you doing down here?” Vanessa asked looking rather horrified.  


“I came to check on you because I was worried.” Then it clicked. “Wait, do you two fucking know each other?” Joanna’s eyes now held a fiery look to them. She folded her arms awaiting their response. She felt a anger flare up in her chest, along with that anxiety she wished to extinguish.  


“it’s complicated-“ Michael started.  


“Well uncomplicate it. I wanna know the truth, right now. No more fucking lies, from either of you.” Joanna said. She glanced at the both of them, but Vanessa saw a flash of hurt in Joanna’s eyes when Joanna’s gaze lingered on her.  


Vanessa sighed. “I’ve been picking up shifts at the Vanilla Unicorn to help cover my rent, Michael is one of my regulars.” She admitted deciding not to lie. She saw Michael close his eyes out of frustration from her peripheral vision.  


Joanna was taken aback for a second but then started to laugh. “This is a joke, this has to be some sick fucking joke.” Vanessa and Michael looked at each other hesitantly and when neither of them said anything Joanna stopped laughing. She could tell by their guilty expressions they weren’t playing a joke. Her expression now became soberingly serious.  


“I can’t fucking believe this. Right as I get something good in my life you have to fucking ruin it like you ruin everything else. I can’t take this anymore, I’m staying at a motel until I find a place.” Joanna said turning on her heels and heading back upstairs at a quick pace.  


Vanessa and Michael looked at each other for a moment before going after her, only to find her to find her bedroom door shut and locked. Joanna was quickly shoving clothes into her suitcase, walking over to her desk she shoved her laptop into her backpack.  


“Joanna come out, please.” Vanessa said sounding panicked.  


“Honey, come on let’s talk about this.” Michael spoke up trying to reason with her. Joanna was past the point of reasoning, she just needed to leave.  


“Talking flew out the window around the same time you fucked my best friend.” Joanna yelled still shoving clothes into her suitcase. The door acted as a barrier of sorts, knowing she wouldn’t have made that comment to their faces.  


Joanna was sick of running from her problems, she hated walking out like this. In the moment she needed to get out, she just found out her dad and her best friend were secretly in some sort of relationship. She didn’t even know if they were that involved with each other at this point, but she didn’t care, she felt so betrayed and angry. Right now, she felt as if the whole world was against her. Maybe she is better off on her own?  


Taking one last glance around her room to see if she missed anything, she saw a picture of her and Michael, it was taken when she was about nine and Michael took her fishing one weekend. She was holding up a fish she caught with a wide toothless grin while Michael proudly smiled next to her. She felt a pain in her chest but had the urge to grab it, so she set it in her now full suitcase and zipped it up. She grabbed her backpack and her suitcase, taking a deep breath she opened the door to find Michael and Vanessa still waiting for her.  


“Baby, can we please talk?” Michael asked desperately, he frantically scanned Joanna’s face but found it devoid of any emotion. Joanna looked at him emotionless, not saying a word.  


She was just over it at this point, she didn’t want to fight, she didn’t want to talk. She wanted to just get as far away as possible. She pushed past them and headed down the stairs, they were shocked for a moment but were quickly following Joanna. Joanna opened the front door to be met with Tracey and Amanda carrying cardboard boxes.  


“Hey sweetie- whoa where are you going?” Amanda asked Joanna as she shoved past her. Joanna turned around to see Michael and Vanessa at the door way and Amanda and Tracey looking confused as ever on the porch.  


Joanna looked at the group that was staring at her, some with regret, some with sadness and some with confusion.  


“Ask them.” She sounded defeated. Michael felt like his heart was being shattered all over again. He wished she would scream at him even more. He wanted her to take this out on him, he wanted her to be mad. At this point she was just empty, and Michael knew that emotion all too well, he didn’t want his little girl to go down the same path of emptiness and self-loathing he did. Before Michael could finished that thought she was already gone and now he was left with a confused Amanda and a huge mess he didn’t even know if he could clean up.

~ ~ ~ ~

Joanna stared at The Pink Cage Motel from inside her car, she had been sitting there for a good five minutes before deciding to check in and get a room. She decided to leave her stuff in the car for now and planned on grabbing it when she got a room. She made her way to the motel lobby, it wasn’t too shabby, but it wasn’t a five-star resort either. The desk clerk gave her a friendly enough smile as she walked over,  


“I would like a room please, single bed, nothing too fancy.” Joanna said as politely as she could manage.  


“Of course ma’am, how long will you be staying with us?” the clerk asked grabbing a planner of sorts and writing something down.  


“Uhm I’m not sure? How much is a week?” Joanna asked.  


“its thirty-five dollars a night and for seven days it would equal out to about-“ The clerk stopped. Now punching numbers into a calculator. “Two-hundred and forty-five dollars.” He smiled.  


“I’ll just pay for that then.” Joanna said smiling and pulling out her wallet. She stopped at an ATM and withdrew all her savings. She only had about two grand to her name but was relying on the Vangelico job to bump her up in funds. She payed and went by the alias ‘Eleanor Blackmore’ since she didn’t want her father finding her, a bit over-dramatic but she just wanted to be alone. The clerk handed her a key and told her she was room twenty-seven. She went out to her car and grabbed her things before walking to her room. She got to her room in one piece and it surprisingly wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be. It was small and the bedsheets looks worn, but it would have to do.  


She opened her suitcase and immediately was greeted by the framed picture of her and Michael. That’s when she lost it, she started sobbing uncontrollably. She sat on the floor, crying harder than she had ever had. The stress of everything was hitting her at once and she couldn’t hold it in any longer. Everything was coming up to the surface, the stupid Vangelico job, her now ruined relationship with her father and her best friend, and even the longing for her old life back was coming back to haunt her. She cried over her family, her life, and even Trevor. She missed him more than anything, he didn’t deserve to die and Joanna never quite grieved him properly since every mention of him was shot down by Michael or Amanda.  


After crying for what felt like hours, she finally calmed down and pushed herself to her feet, a bit shaky but nothing too bad. She started unpacking her clothes and putting them in the small closet on the other side of the room. Once she was finished, she grabbed her backpack and pulled out her laptop. She plugged it and placed it on the small desk. Sitting down she opened it and connected to the spotty motel Wi-Fi which was conveniently written down on a notepad on the desk. Once she was connected, she saw exactly what she has been dreading to see, A new message from Lester with the date and time of the heist.  


“Tomorrow, 1pm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like our favorite psychopath is making an appearance soon!


	6. The Vangelico Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vangelico Heist is here baby!

Joanna awoke to an ominous silence. For a minute her surroundings confused her but then the realization of yesterdays events hit her smack in the face. She felt terrible, her stomach ached and her head pounded. She looked over at the small motel clock that read. ‘9:34 am’ Sighing she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Undoubtedly her dark brown hair was a mess and her face was once again swollen and colorless. Deciding to skip the shower she changed into her clothes for today, she needed some breakfast to ease her stomach pains. She knew wouldn’t come back to the motel today so she grabbed everything she packed the night before in preparation for the day ahead of her. Slipping on her shoes she walked out of her motel room and into the sunlight.  


Joanna much preferred gloomy or rainy days but she guessed this is good weather for a heist. Ever since she woke up her nerves have been going crazy. She can’t seem to stop thinking about this impending job. She was jittery and on edge the whole walk to her car. Once inside she sighed a sigh of relief and let her head fall back against the seat, momentarily closing her eyes. Deciding to turn back on her phone (which she turned off after leaving the house) she was greeted with an influx of messages and missed calls. Mostly from Michael and Vanessa but there was a few from Tracey and Amanda. The messages consisted mostly of pleading and apologies, one in particular caught her eye though. it was from Michael.  


‘Hey sweetheart, I know you want to have nothing to do with me but I wish you would let me know that you’re okay. I’m worried about you kiddo, I’ve already been to all the motels in the area lookin’ for you … just wish we could talk about this, love you’  


The alias Joanna used payed off after all. She decided it was best to not acknowledge the message even though every part in her was screaming to call him and let him know she was fine and missed him. She wasn’t going to give in to this impulse though and decided to just get her mind off of it. She didn’t need the extra stress for today, she needed to be focused and not let her emotional ties get in the way of this job. She was fully prepared, she had spent hours researching for this job and was fully equipped to handle it. She had her own little plan brewing in her head on how this was going to go down.  


She pulled out of the motel and quickly found a small diner that looked nice enough. She pulled in and briskly walked inside. She sat down at a table and picked up a menu. A nice looking older lady walked up to her with a notepad and Joanna assumed she was there to take her order.  


“What can I get you today, sugar?” The waitress asked. She had a bit of an accent and Joanna only assumed she originated from Blaine county.  
“Some pancakes and a coffee would be great.” Joanna smiled.  


“Coming right up.” The waitress said in an all to friendly tone.  


Joanna looked out the window and was immediately roped back into her thoughts. She was so nervous about today, what if everything went wrong? What if she was caught? What if her father was killed? Out of habit she started bouncing her leg. Every time she was nervous or jittery she would always subconsciously bounce her leg. It relived some of the anxiety she held.  


Before she knew it the waitress set her food and coffee down in front of her, Joanna politely smiled and began to scarf down the food. She hadn’t eaten in almost two days and it was starting to catch up with her. She never really looked after herself like she was supposed to. It was a bad habit she needed to break.  


Glancing at her phone she realized it was almost twelve o’clock and the drive over to the jewelry store would at least take her thirty minutes due to the heavy traffic. Sighing she chugged the rest of her coffee and left a generous tip for the nice lady. She walked up to the register and swiftly paid before walking back out to her car. Once in her car she typed in Vangelico’s address on her GPS and started making her way to the jewelry store.  


Once she was there she found a small alleyway up the road from the jewelry store where she could easily monitor who comes in and out of the store but it was out of the way enough where no one would even notice her sitting there. Seeing she only had about fifteen minutes to prepare she got her laptop out of her bag and swiftly started getting things in order, she also pulled out a headset she bought earlier that week. It came with a feature to disguise your voice which Joanna found to be a necessity, she guessed it was for people like her brother who always spat threatening things to the people he played video games with.  


Eventually she saw a car pull around and quickly noticed Michael, immediately she started looking for frequency that they were on.  


“Okay I’m making my way up to the roof right now M.” The unmistakable voice of Franklin Clinton stated in her head set. Her gene for the dramatic was about to make itself known.  


“Hello boys.” Joanna started. “I assume you are well aware of who this is.” Joanna’s modified voice said cockily into the microphone. Her nerves seemed to melt away as soon as she put on her façade as JAX.  


“JAX? Is that you? Christ we thought you bailed on us for a minute. If I’m gonna be honest I’m not a fan of the vague bullshit.” Michael said irritation heavy apparent even through the earpiece.  


“I’m not here to please you M.” Joanna spat. “I’m just here to do my job and get my money. I assume my que is when F throws the knockout gas in the vents?” Joanna asked.  


“Damn straight, maybe if you would cut the dramatic bullshit and show up for the debriefing you would be more in the loop.” Michael said angrily. Joanna suppressed a laugh, loving knowing she pissed him off this much.  


“I know enough M, do you want my services or not? Because I can walk away just as easily as I can disarm your precious alarm system.” Joanna threatened. She adored this newfound confidence and finally felt in control for once.  


“That’s not what I’m sayin’ J, It’s just hard to trust a guy that you’ve never met face to face before.” Michael said cooling his tone way down.  


“Okay M, its in.” Franklin’s voice butted in.  


“Okay J, there’s your que. It now or never.” Michael said.  


Joanna quickly disabled the alarm. it was a cakewalk and she even managed to get them a full two minutes! They had more than enough time to get the gems and get out of dodge.  


“The alarm is down, I even managed to get you an extra thirty seconds.” She said proudly into her headset.  


“Two fuckin’ minutes? Jesus J, I guess I underestimated you!” Michael said happily.  


“I guess so.” Joanna said smiling. She wanted to rub it in his face that she could handle herself out here in the real world. The two minutes were grueling to say the least. She soon saw them run out of the store. Franklin was hassling with a traffic cop and she knew it wasn’t going to be pretty.  


“You forget thousands of things each day pal, make sure this is one of them.” Michael said throwing the traffic cop onto the ground. Joanna knew where she got her love of theatrics from and it definitely wasn’t from her mother.  


“J, great fuckin work you can take off now, L will wire you your cut when the buyers come through. You really came through today and I’m excited to work with you, maybe if you ever decide to reveal yourself we can grab a beer.” Michael said happily.  


“I’ll keep that in mind.” Joanna said switching off her headset. She watched them all drive away and slowly made her way back to the motel. She felt like at any moment she was going to get pulled over, but it never seemed to happen. She found herself in the parking lot of her motel and just sat in her car for what felt like an eternity. She let out a scream and she slammed her hands against the steering wheel out of pure joy and sweet relief. She hadn’t processed these emotions yet and they all were hitting her. She couldn’t believe she actually got away with this. It didn’t feel real.  


She got out of her car and headed back to her room. She couldn’t stop smiling as she walked briskly to her room. Getting out her keys she unlocked her room and walked inside. Once inside she started yelling and dancing around the room like a complete lunatic. She could actually make it as a hacker and was more than overjoyed. Her insecurities about her skills faded away and she was genuinely proud of herself in that moment. The rush she had was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She felt alive and pretty bad-ass.  


She calmed down enough to open her laptop to check to see if there was any updates from Lester. Sure, enough one new message sat in her inbox.  


Jax,  


It seems I have underestimated you. You more than proved yourself today and will most definitely be of use to us in the future. Your cut will be wired to you within a few days. Keep your ears open, you will hear more from us in the future.  


Respectfully, Lester  


Closing her laptop, she decided to call into work. She had saved up a few vacation days and decided to use them now. She didn’t want to interact with Vanessa or deal with her low-income job at the moment so she was going to cash in on some relaxation for the next couple of days. She apologized to her manager for the short notice but after some back and fourth she managed to secure some much needed time off. After the phone call she flopped back on her bed finally letting out the tension she had been keeping in her body for the past few weeks. She knew she shouldn’t be okay, but somehow she was. She was perfectly content at the moment and wanted to bathe in it for as long as she could. She turned her head to see a beautiful sight she hadn’t noticed before, a hotel mini bar. 

~ ~ ~ ~

“Something seems off about JAX, don’t you think?” Lester inquired glancing at Michael.  


“Whaddya mean? He did fantastic today Les! I couldn’t have asked for a better guy handling the alarms.” Michael stated. “He could definitely cut the secret identity bullshit out though.” Michael digressed.  


“That’s the thing, I don’t think it’s a guy were dealing with. I think it’s a women, and I would even go as far as to say she knows you Michael or at the very least she knows of you.” Lester stated.  


Michael gave him a quizzical look. “That’s fuckin’ ridiculous Lester, as far as I know, no hacker chicks are in my inner circle.”  


“Something about this doesn’t feel right to me.” Lester said dismissively.  


“You’re readin’ too much into this pal, I think he, she, whoever the fuck they are would be a great asset on our team.” Michael said.  


“She sounded like she had something to prove, she was way too cocky for her first score. She must have known something we didn’t.” Lester stated.  


“They probably know a shitload more than we do Lester, its their fuckin’ job. Just take the fuckin’ win my friend.” Michael said. Lester knew by his tone there was no reasoning with him at the moment. He knew there was no talking to Michael after a successful score, he was always too hyped up on adrenaline to see reason.  


After dropping Lester back off at his house Michael was alone with his thoughts. He was bombarded with the feeling of emptiness that usually followed a job like this. He sighed trying to get rid of this emotion but as he expected it was here to stay. The only known remedy was alcohol and sleep. Two things he was very fond of indulging in. For some reason his thoughts drifted to Joanna’s well-being. He didn’t know where she was or if she was okay and its been bothering him since she left. It momentarily left his mind during the heist but now that it was over she seemed to have casted a dark could of worry and sorrow over his thoughts.  


He pulled over and decided to give her a call. He fully expected her to ignore him and he would have to listen to her voicemail for the hundredth time but sure enough she answered.  


“Yello?” Joanna’s voice suddenly filled his ears.  


“Joanna? Baby? I’ve been worried sick. Where are you?” Michael asked. He was shocked she answered him.  


“Wouldn’t you like to know, Michael.” Joanna slurred followed by a string of giggling.  


“What? Joanna are you drunk?” Michael said clearly shocked. He had never witnessed Joanna drunk before and unlike Joanna it immediately sobered him up. “How much have you had to drink?” His protective dad mode was instantly activated.  


She scoffed. “You know they put these little teeny tiny bottles in this tiny fridge and they except you not to drink them all? Psshh I only had like I don’t know, seven maybe.” She slurred.  


“Jesus Christ Joanna, where are you? I’m comin’ to get you.” Michael said.  


“You’re a real dickhead you know?” Joanna said completely missing the question. “I am so capable of handling myself out in the real world, I mean I’m doing just fuckin’ great for myself out here in this fuckin’ shithole of a state.” Joanna’s North Yankton accent was starting to make an appearance. She always did her best to hide it but she really had no control over it at this moment.  


“Joanna, what the fuck are you talking about?” Michael asked confused by her drunk ramblings.  


“I’m talking about the fact you’re always trying to hold me back.” Joanna slurred in a very matter-of-fact tone. 

“I don’t need you, I’m doing pretty fuckin’ perfect by myself. I don’t need you or that backstabbing best friend of mine.” Joanna stated.  
The words stung Michael. “Joanna you’re fuckin’ plastered. Just tell me where you are and I’ll come get you and take you home.”  


“Yeah that’s gonna be a negative, I’m not goin’ anywhere with you. I’m perfectly content where I am, now if you’ll please excuse me I still have three of these little bottles to indulge in.” Joanna said hanging up the phone.  


“Joanna wait-“ Michael started but it was too late, She had already hung up. “God dammit!” Michael yelled hitting his hands off the steering wheel in frustration.  


He decided he needed to get home and lay low for a bit. Never the less he still worried about Joanna and wondered the kind of mess she was getting herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all have been waiting and trust me, our Trevor is gonna be in the chapter after next (; There may also be a new love interest in the next chapter?? Who knows (;


	7. Strangers and Freaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in cause this is a wild one!

It has been a few days since the job and Joanna had been checking her secret bank account that she gave to Lester on the regular to see when her cut had been deposited. He warned her it would be a few days before her money was in there but sure enough today it was there. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the amount. $41,095 was now sitting in her bank account. She just stared wide eyed at the number and tried to let it sink in that she had this much money. She knew exactly what she was going to do first with her newfound riches.  


Grabbing her purse, she stepped out of the shabby motel room and headed off to her car. She was determined to learn how to shoot a gun. She didn’t want to be only useful behind a computer screen, she wanted to be useful out in the real world. Joanna was hoping to spend her last day off doing something for herself, granted these last few days all she’s been doing is reading and relaxing. Spending her days lounging in the motel room or beside the pool has been somewhat therapeutic to her. It gave her some much needed recuperating and time to clear her head.  


She pulled out of the motel parking and started making her way over to the Ammu-Nation right around the block. The weather was gloomy, and the air held a chill to it, it was perfect weather for Joanna. It was the closest thing that she got to cold weather in San Andreas. Getting lost in her thoughts she eventually found herself in the Ammu-Nation parking lot.  


The guy working there seemed friendly enough, very right-wing which Joanna found to be a tad bit annoying but decided to not let her judgments get the best of her. She smiled but once again her nerves got the better of her.  


“Howdy there miss, what can I get for you today?” The man asked in a very southern tone.  


“I would like to purchase a gun; a girl can never be too safe walking around Los Santos.” She nervously laughed.  


“Well thanks to our second amendment you can do just that! I would suggest the AP pistol for a young lady like yourself.” The man enthused.  


“Well you’re the expert. Ill take it.” Joanna said. She was surprised at the lack of requirements you must have for purchasing a gun. She didn’t even flash her ID. She found this to be quite unsettling, but she digressed.  


“Shootin’ range is in the back miss if you wanna try it out.” He pointed to the left and Joanna was met with a smallish hallway with a door on the side. She wasn’t thrilled by the lack of information or advice she received from this guy but what did she expect?  


She made her way back to the firing range and once inside she saw she wasn’t alone. There was a man who was cleaning his gun by the back wall of the range. She soon met his gaze and was immediately intimidated. He was a tall man, his black hair and dark eyes gave him a hard look and his biker outfit sure wasn’t easing Joanna’s nerves. He didn’t even give her a second glance before returning to his task which Joanna quietly thanked god for.  


Joanna walked over to one of the booths and examined her gun and the box of bullets she received. How hard could this be? She seen guys in movies make this look so easy. The other presence in the room wasn’t helping either, she felt watched and it set her on edge. She managed to pop out the clip and started loading it up. Once she was finished, she was sure she was now ready to shoot the target.  


Sighing, she tried to cock the gun, but she was clearly struggling. After realizing the safety was on and mentally face-palmed she clicked it off and a few attempts later she finally managed to pull it back and aim it at the target.  


“Darlin’ you’re holdin’ it all fuckin’ wrong.” A voice said from behind her causing Joanna to jump a bit. She turned to see the man from the wall now close to her and her face immediately ignited. He was even more attractive up close; his eyes held an amused but cold look to them.  


“This is my first time even holding a gun, its not as easy as it looks in the movies.” She said trying to break the ice.  


He chuckled. “Well that seems to be apparent, here let me show you.” He said taking the gun and positioning it correctly in Joanna’s hands. Joanna shivered at his touch which thankfully he didn’t pick up on.  


“Okay kid, put your left hand under the gun for stability and your right hand is the one that pulls the trigger, so it goes right here.” The man says putting her right hand on the side of the gun. He soon noticed her red face and smiled a bit. “No need to be nervous, I’ve gotta lotta experience with this type-a stuff and bein’ new at it ain’t nothin’ to be ashamed of.” He said. This eased Joanna’s nerves a bit but at the same time she wondered what kind of experience he had with guns.  


“Now its gonna kick so be prepared for that, hold it steady and line up the target in the sights.” He said pointing out the sights on the gun. “Take a deep breath and when you think you’re ready to shoot breathe out as you pull the trigger.” He said with a hint of authority in his voice.  


Joanna lined it up and took the shot. She wasn’t prepared for the kick and she completely missed the target and that shocked Joanna causing her to stumble back wide eyed. Her hands vibrated as she gasped out of pure surprise.  


“Oh, shit darlin’ you’re okay don’t worry about it, are your hands okay?” He asked in a now soft tone taking a step towards her.  


“Y-Yeah they’re fine, I just wasn’t prepared for that I guess.” She chuckled softly still in a state of shock.  


“That gun does kick like a motherfucker, but you’ll get used to it. Come on let’s try again.” He said stepping off to the side.  


Joanna was apprehensive but didn’t want to seem cowardly in front of this attractive older man. She took a deep breath and walked back up to the booth. She lined her target back up and took a deep breath and took her shot. It landed on the target this time but not on the place she was supposed to shoot.  


“Look at that! You’re getting there kid!” The man enthused. Joanna smiled turning to look at the man, she realized she never gave him her name.  


“Oh shoot, I never gave you my name.” She said sheepishly. “I’m Joanna De Santa.” She smiled setting the gun on the booths edge and extending her hand. The man gave a crooked smiled before returning her handshake.  


“Dean, Dean Foster.” He smiled. His hand was rough and big, and he had a good grip.  


“Well Dean Foster, you seem to know a lot about guns? Are you some crazed serial killer? Or are you some kind of mobster?” She asked causing him to smile.  


“Not exactly, I was special forces, so it was kinda my job back in the day. I when I was on duty, my job was basically learning all I can about guns and weaponry and being the best at firing and taking out enemy targets.” He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. This sent a chill down Joanna’s spine, but she yearned for more information.  


“So, you were military?” She asked, a spark eliciting in her eyes.  


“Something like that.” He said grinning. Joanna wanted to pry more but he quickly changed the subject “So, what’s a kid like you buyin’ a piece for? Afraid the boogeyman might getchya?” He asked.  


“Somethin’ like that.” Joanna quipped. He chuckled and Joanna immediately felt the air switch and she detected some tension and Dean apparently felt it as well.  


“So are we gonna stand here talking or are you gonna get back to not missin' the fuckin' target.” He teased. Joanna gasped and giggled.  


“You know, you’re kind of an asshole.” She smiled.  


He laughed. “Yeah I get that a lot, now come on I ain’t getting any younger here.” He grinned crossing his arms.  


Joanna rolled her eyes and lined up the target once more. Doing everything he taught her she took the shot and miraculously hit a few inches away from the center of the target. She was stunned but pleasantly surprised.  


“Well Jesus kid you’re a fuckin' natural! Ill have you hitting bullseye in no fuckin’ time!” He enthused patting her back. She blushed at the attention and smiled at him proudly. The way he phrased that sparked hope inside Joanna that she would see him again. As irrational as it may seem she already liked this guy and wanted to get to know him further.  


“Soon I’ll out-shoot you and your so-called skills.” Joanna teased. A wild look flashed in his eyes before taking the gun out from her hands and shooting the target dead center three times. Joanna’s mouth fell agape, she hated eating her words like this. He flashed her a shit eating grin which caused Joanna to roll her eyes.  


“Yeah well nobody likes a fucking show-off.” She playfully glared snatching the gun back out of his hands. He continued to smirk, but a question soon arose from Joanna’s thoughts.  


“This is probably none of my business, but I assume that motorcycle out there is yours and you’re clearly dressed like a biker.” Joanna hesitated. “You wouldn’t happen to be a part of The Lost MC, would you?” she asked carefully.  


Dean snorted. “Those fuckin’ tools? No way! I’m not a part of any gang Joanna, I just enjoy riding a motorcycle every now and then.” He said. The way he said her name caused a flutter in her stomach, but relief soon washed over her.  


“Sorry for presuming I just wanted to make sure, those guys are fucking creepy.” Joanna said.  
Deans face hardened. “So, you think I’m creepy?” He asked. Joanna face fell as she was trying to find the right words to save herself, but they just weren’t coming out.  


“Oh my god, I didn’t mean to- that’s not what I-“ She started but was cut off by his laughter. Joanna sighed a sigh of relief knowing he was just messing around. “Like I said, asshole.” She said rolling her eyes trying not to laugh.  


“You know what kid, I’ve gotta run.” He said glancing down at his watch. “But here’s my number. If you want any more help with your piece or if you just want to shoot the shit, then give me a call.” He said pulling out a pen and a small piece of paper from his pocket. He wrote his number down and gave it to Joanna causing her face to glow red once more. Dean took notice of this and smirked a bit. This man was having an unholy effect on Joanna and she loved every second of it. Older guys were just her thing, she never really had any interest in guys her or anyone for that matter. Dean was different though, he seemed mature and experienced, she wondered how experienced he was in the sexual department which caused her to shiver trying to shake the thought out of her head.  


Almost as if he read her mind he spoke up. “We can do other things besides just talk darlin’. I’m very open to suggestions.” He said in a low gravely tone that made Joanna’s insides heat up. He winked at her and without another word he grabbed his things and walked out leaving Joanna stunned and wanting more.  


Joanna’s phone suddenly vibrated in her back pocket and she assumed it was Michael again but sure enough it was Tracey.  


‘Hey sis just wanted 2 let u know tht I’m trying out 4 fame or shame today!! I know ur like totally not speaking to the family right now but I just wanted to let u know incase u wanted to watch!! Miss u!! xx’  


Joanna read the text and smiled. She quickly sighed knowing she couldn’t watch today since she was going back to work tonight. She wanted to reply but decided on staying quiet for now. She didn’t know what to say or where to even start. She felt a pang of that all to familiar guilt and hollowness in her chest and tried to shrug it off but to no avail. Ignoring them just seemed all to easy now, the hard part would be to answer them now.  


Seeing as she had a few more hours until she had to be at work she continued practicing with her new gun. She was slowly making progress and she was excited to show Dean the next time she saw him. What was she thinking? She had only just met the guy and she was already yearning to see him again. He just had this suave nature about him that Joanna couldn’t shake, he really did a number on her. As said before she can’t resist an asshole with a bad attitude.  


After losing track of time and getting lost in her newfound stress reliever she saw needed to get to work. She grabbed her things and headed out of the shooting range. She decided to grab another box of ammunition since she used a good chunk of hers and walked out of the store and into her small car. She ended up stashing the gun in the glove compartment for safe keeping and headed on her way to her dead-end job.  


She didn’t want to go back to work and see Vanessa but her sick days were up, and she couldn’t just up and quit, could she? No! That would make her look suspicious. She needed to spend as little money as possible in order to fly under the radar. The gun was an exception though, if needed she could always say she got a raise or something.  


Joanna pulled behind the gas station and seeing as there was no one around she quickly changed into her work shirt and throwed her unmanageable hair into a ponytail. She saw she had about five minutes until she was supposed to change shifts with Vanessa and the anxiety soon started bubbling in her stomach. What was she going to say? Were they just going to ignore each other? The possibilities swam inside Joanna’s head until she couldn’t take it anymore. She decided to just walk in and deal with it head on. She was tired of running from her problems. She needed to grow up and take the wheel for once.  


She walked around the side of the gas station and entered the glass double doors. Her and Vanessa swiftly made eye contact, but Joanna broke it off and started walking wordlessly to the counter.  


“Jo, where have you been? I’ve been worried sick about you.” Vanessa said sternly.  


Joanna snorted. “Yeah I think you wavered the right to worry about me when you fucked my dad.” Joanna said coldly still refusing to look at her instead focusing on setting her stuff down and checking to see if everything was in order  


“It wasn’t like that! I didn’t know he was your dad Joanna! Jesus why don’t you go off at him for knowingly having an affair while being married!” Vanessa spat.  


“Trust me he got a fuckin’ earful! Does Colin even know about this?” Joanna asked now turning and meeting Vanessa’s gaze. Vanessa immediately clammed up and she looked away.  


“He’s cool with it.” Vanessa said quietly. Joanna was confused but continued to press.  


“What the hell do you mean ‘cool with it’?” Joanna asked.  
Vanessa sighed. “I give him half of whatever I earn-“ Vanessa started but Joanna cut her off.  


“Jesus H. Christ Vanessa! He’s your fucking pimp?” Joanna asked mortified.  


“It’s not fucking like that! I just give it to him he doesn’t make me do shit!” Vanessa snapped.  


“Do you even hear yourself right now? You sound like a battered fuckin’ housewife!” Joanna spat.  


“Fuck you Joanna! You realize you’ve never had to resort to selling yourself for money in order to survive! You think I like whoring myself out? No! I do it because I have too! I don’t have a rich fucking father who will gladly pay my debts until I’m in my fucking seventies! I have no one who will support me, so I have to do it myself! God you’re so fucking entitled!” Vanessa’s body now shook with sobs and after letting that sink in Joanna realized how much of an asshole she was truly being. She was unfair to treat Vanessa like this and needed to make things right.  


“Ness I’m sorry, you’re right I’m being way too fuckin’ hard on you when this isn’t even your fault. I’m so sorry I’ve been treating you so unfairly and never even once thought about your side of things.” Joanna said softly. “I shouldn’t be acting this way Ness, I’m really fucking sorry. Do you think you’ll be able to forgive me?” Joanna said. In her eyes she didn’t deserve Vanessa’s forgiveness but once again Vanessa’s kind hearted nature shown through. Vanessa embraced Joanna which shocked her at first, but she soon melted into her best friends embrace.  


“I’ve missed you so much, of course I forgive you! I just want to move past this. You’re my best friend Jo and its gonna take a lot more than this to tear me away from you!” Vanessa said. Joanna choked out a laugh but pulled away when she heard the all too familiar rev of Colin’s motorcycle. Vanessa looked panicked for a second, but she quickly put on a smile and hoped Joanna didn’t notice her moment of fear when she heard her monstrous boyfriends motorcycle engine. She almost flinched at the sound but managed to keep her cool.  


“I guess my rides here.” Vanessa said. “Promise we will talk later okay?” Vanessa urged.  


“I promise.” Joanna said softly crossing an x over her heart.  


Vanessa smiled softly and grabbed her things and went out to meet Colin. She didn’t hug him this time, she just got on the back and sped away. Joanna was now left to her own devices and decided on reading some more of the new book she bought earlier this week.  


After a while of no one coming in or out of the gas station she slipped into her own little world and tuned mostly everything out. She heard the rumble of a semi and assumed that it was a trucker needing gas or some kind of pick me up for the road. Not paying it any mind she continued reading and sure enough she heard the door opening and someone walking inside. She didn’t even look up from her book she that she was so entranced in until she heard a voice that chilled her to her very core.  


“I’m lookin’ for little Joanna Townley? Happen to know where she might be?” Joanna swore her eyes popped out of her sockets and she felt her stomach drop. It couldn’t be. She was too scared to even look up from her book. She felt like all the wind had been knocked out of her. After what felt like eternity but, only being seconds, she looked up from her book and blue eyes met brown. She was staring into the ghost of her past and sure enough he was staring right back. There stood in the dull lighting of the dingy gas station was him, someone she thought was long buried and forgotten.  


“Trevor?” Joanna choked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our man is finally here! Mr.Philips is always a sucker for dramatic appearances. What do y'all think of Dean? If you want visuals I sort of imagine him looking similar to Jeffery Dean Morgan (hence the name) do you think there is gonna be tension between Joanna and Trevor? Also we can't forget Joanna and Ness reuniting!! What do y'all think of Colin? Do you think hes shady or not? Our queen Vanessa only deserves the best!


	8. Mr. Philips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left y'all on such a cliff hanger but here's a long chapter to make up for it! This is a very dialogue heavy chapter so enjoy!!

“Trevor?” Joanna choked out. She couldn’t quite formulate the words to even begin to describe how she was feeling in that moment. She is going insane, or better yet she’s witnessing undeniable proof of the paranormal. Trevor Philips the man she had never seemed to forget was standing right in front of her amidst the rows of junk food and condoms.  


“You fuckin’ Townley’s seem to only know one goddamn word! ‘Trevor!’ yes that’s my fuckin’ name, Jesus! This is the same reaction I got from your snake of a fath-“ Trevor started ranting but was quieted by Joanna coming back from behind the counter and full on bear hugging him. This certainly caught Trevor off guard, but it pleasantly surprised him non the less. “I guess you Townley’s are capable of basic fuckin’ human emotion. Now this is the kind of warm welcome I was hoping for.” The words aren’t registering with Joanna in the moment, she was to caught up in the Fact she was hugging Trevor Philips again. He was real, Joanna clutching to his toned chest was proof this wasn’t a dream or some sick delusion.  


“B-But you’re dead? Everyone told me you were dead and gone. How are you here?” Joanna choked out looking up at him in shock and disarray. Her eyes begging for more information, scanning his features for some sort of answer. He looked older, his hair was now shorter, and he wore a dingy white t-shirt with old gray sweatpants. He had tattoos now and no facial hair which Joanna found odd cause he always sported a porn ‘stache back in the Ludendorff days.  


“Well I could say the same thing about your dear old dad, god you’ve gotten so... old.” Trevor said with an underlying hint of something Joanna couldn’t quite place her finger on.  


“Christ Trevor, you’re back from the dead and you’re complaining about how old I’ve gotten? What else was I fucking expecting I guess?” Joanna snorted turning away from him.  


“Woah! Jesus hearing you curse psychically hurts my ears! You used to be so sweet and small. What hell happened?” Trevor asked.  


“Los Santos happened, moving to this shithole of a town really did some everlasting damage.” Joanna grimaced. Trevor already hated this city of lizard people and broken dreams so hearing this come from Joanna was music to his ears. He was relieved by the fact Joanna seemed to keep some sense of herself and not succumb to the poisonous lifestyle here.  


“You got that right, but never fear your dear old uncle Trevor is back in town and he’s ready to whip you fuckin’ Townley’s back into shape.” He smiled brightly takin a small step towards her. She cringed at the nickname he gave himself, she didn’t like thinking of him as family. It just creeped her out for some reason. She more or less thought of him as a mentor or protector of sorts. He always looked after the Townley kids fiercely and thought of the them as his own.  


“Okay first don’t call yourself uncle Trevor, it’s weird. Second what the hell happened these past nine years? Jesus Trev! I thought you were dead! I mourned you!” Joanna said hurt now seeping through the cracks in her voice. “You couldn’t bother to pick up a phone? Or send a post card saying, ‘oh howdy by the way I’m not dead!” Joanna furrowed her brow, now venom seeping into her tone masking the underlying hurt she was feeling. Joanna never had any problem telling Trevor how she really felt. He never judged her like her mother and father or made her feel insecure about being angry or upset, it was just easy to talk to him even after all these years.  


“It’s pretty fuckin' hard to send a post card when someone just up and vanishes. I didn’t know where Amanda took you kids! I worried about you for months! Do you not realize the effect this had on me? Or has your father taught you in his ways of ‘me, me, me’ all the live long fuckin’ day” Trevor said raising his voice a bit.  


Joanna laughed. “Christ Trev, even after all these years you’re still an asshole.” Joanna sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about it that way, I’m just glad you’re back. I missed you a lot.” Joanna said getting sheepish.  


Trevor sighed “I missed you too kiddo.” He said in a low tone.  


“So, fill me in on the last nine years, what have you been doing all this time?” Joanna asked wiping the vulnerability out of her voice as she boosted herself on the counter top. Trevor subconsciously found it cute the way she sat there, wide eyed wanting him to spill his guts out. Trevor was now very aware of the sight before him.  


He of course noticed her newfound feminine curves, and her steely blue eyes seemed to seep into his very soul. This wasn’t the same little girl he knew all those years back, she was rougher and had grown into her looks. Her hair was now longer, and she had this genuine beauty to her, something that wasn’t common in Los Santos. She had inherited her father’s dark brown hair and blue eyes while taking on Amanda’s face shape and full lips. Trevor knew he shouldn’t be thinking these things about her, she was Michael’s daughter for god’s sake. Even if she was way above the age of consent it was still wrong, Right?  


“Well kid, the last nine years have been a blur of drugs and violence, occasional meaningless sex but mostly I’ve been working on my brand! TPI, Trevor Philips Industries! We specialize in the buy and sell of all the crank and guns out in good ole Sandy Shores.” Trevor beamed. He seemed different to Joanna, he had always been erratic but now he just seemed like a lose canon. This freaked her out a bit, but it was still Trevor after all. How much could he have changed in the past nine years?  


“That sounds very eventful.” Joanna said not knowing how to respond to something like that. She couldn’t believe he was this open about his illegal affairs. This did pose an interesting question though, was he already aware of her father’s schemes? Did he know about the jewelry store job? How did he find out? The questions swarmed Joanna’s head like a hive of angry bees.  


“You look lost, what’s on your mind?” Trevor asked.  


“Trev, not that I’m unhappy to see you cause trust me I’m ecstatic but, how did you find me? Why are you here?” she asked  


“Well I got wind that your old man was alive and kickin’, he wasn’t as slick as he thought fuckin’ reusing the same tired cheesy quote like some washed up fuckin’ action movie star.” Trevor rambled. It all clicked for Joanna, that stupid fucking quote Michael raddled off to the traffic cop seemed to have garnered some unwanted attention.  


“You know about the jewelry store he hit?” Joanna blurted out without even thinking. This garnered a look of shock from Trevor and Joanna instantly realized her mistake.  


“Oh no, no, no, the real question is how do you know about the jewelry store he hit?” Trevor said amusement evident in his tone. “I thought Mr. Perfect was adamant about keeping his indiscretions away from his family life.” Trevor said cockily taking a step towards her. Joanna’s face reddened searching her brain for some type of excuse. “Was little Joanna Townley eavesdropping again?” Trevor asked smugly taking another step towards her. She felt an indescribable emotion swell up inside her, it was almost a mix of excitement and fear. Trevor was now only about two feet away from her and she felt a spark in the air that made her question everything. Was she attracted to Trevor? No! maybe? She didn’t know how she felt and the the smug act he was putting on was sure getting a rise out of her.  


Shaking the thoughts out of her mind she realized he gave her the perfect excuse, so she quickly put her fathers lying skills into use. “You can’t let my dad find out that I know okay? I may or may not have overheard a conversation or two about the job but that’s it. Its not hard to put two and two together Trevor. Please just don’t tell him.” Joanna was hoping he was sold on this lie, she put fourth her best performance. She always felt dirty lying like this, but it always seemed to work.  
The way her eyes held a desperate twinge to them sparked even more confidence in Trevor. A smile played on his lips but soon felt just enough to agree to not tell Michael. 

“Alright kid, you don’t have to beg. Not that you don’t look pretty doing it, I won’t say anything to your old man. I’m glad I finally fuckin’ know somethin’ he doesn’t, which brings me to my next question; what’s the whole deal with you guys now? Didn’t you used to worship the old fucker like some god? From the way he tells it you don’t even like to be in the same room as him. Not that I can blame you, its hard to be around the slimy snake myself.” Trevor started the whole tirade without even realizing what he said but of course Joanna noticed it right away. Did he really think she looked pretty begging? The thought was so dirty her face of course flushed and turned red which Trevor didn’t pick up on because he was to wrapped up in berating Michael to see the effect of his words.  


Locking the dirty thought out of her mind she decided to tell him what went down between her and Michael. “Well, for starters he fucked my best friend which I guess put a strain on our relationship.” Joanna said rolling her eyes. This elicited a hysteric reaction out of Trevor, he started giggling like a school girl who just got asked to prom by the boy she had been harboring a crush on for months. It was a very ‘in your face’ laugh which annoyed Joanna to say the least.  


“Yeah okay laugh it up, Jesus what are you? Twelve?” Joanna scoffed. Suddenly Trevor’s face lit up with a look of realization that worried Joanna.  


“You should turn on the fat fucker and come live with me! Sandy Shores is beautiful this time of year! You could even quit this shithole of a job and come work for TPI Inc.” Trevor said proudly. Now it was Joanna’s turn to laugh which Trevor didn’t take well.  


“Are you kidding? Trevor I couldn’t work for you! What would my father say? Jesus! And moving in with you? God he would have your head!” Joanna was shocked at Trevor’s forwardness to say the least. What was he thinking? She couldn’t just up and move in with him in spite of her father, granted it was a very temping offer, but she needed to think with her adult brain here.  


“For fucks sake I didn’t realize the fat snake had his fangs in you so deep! You’re still under his fuckin’ spell.” Joanna went to protest but was cut off. “At least meet some of my associates, you’ll find them very hard working.” This hit a nerve with Joanna. She didn’t like the thought of being controlled by anyone let alone her overbearing father.  


“Really?” Joanna asked crossing her arms, annoyance clear in her voice. Was she entertaining this thought because she wanted to work for Trevor or did, she just like the idea of undermining her father once again? It was a little of both for her, she wasn’t going to say she didn’t like the Bonnie and Clyde idealistic criminal lifestyle she helped rob a bank for gods sake! Did she really want to get her hands dirty working at Trevor Philips industries though? To say she was itching for her next score was an understatement, her hunger for the criminal was growing by the day.  


“No, they’re fuckin idiots! But it’s the thought that counts!” Trevor rationalized. “If you don’t like what you see then you can go back to pumping gas and cleaning toilets.” Trevor huffed. Joanna wasn’t sure If it was her tendency to make irrational and impulsive decisions or the fact Trevor’s nagging and demeaning comments were getting to her but sure enough, she broke and agreed to meet with his employees.  


“Fine! Jesus what could it hurt?” Joanna said clearly exasperated, throwing up her arms in defeat. Trevor’s face lit up like a Christmas tree which lightened Joanna’s now sour mood a bit.  


“Okay get your things let’s fuckin’ scadaddle” Trevor said motioning for Joanna to follow him outside.  


“I can’t just leave Trevor!” Joanna was already utterly exhausted with Trevor’s chaotic personality.  


“Well why the fuck not?” He asked getting annoyed as well.  


“Because this is my job? And I’m working? I don’t get off until three.” Joanna crossed her arms.  


"In the morning? Jesus can’t someone else take your fuckin' shift or something? I haven’t seen you in almost ten goddamn years and you can’t spare a few measly fuckin’ hours?” Trevor glared. Joanna wanted to strangle him at this point. Her frustration boiled over, and she snapped.  


“Fucking fine! I’ll see if Ryan can come in now and I guess I’ll cover his shift tomorrow Jesus fucking Christ Trevor.” Joanna grabbed the phone on the counter and looked up Ryan’s number in the notebook behind the counter. Thankfully he agreed on taking her shift and said he would be there within the hour. Joanna didn’t realize the mess she was getting herself into, she was already too far gone at this point. She knew deep down her mind was subconsciously already made up.

~ ~ ~ ~

Joanna’s mood was on the brighter side after talking with Trevor some more, he always managed to make her laugh as a kid whenever she was upset and it’s still true to this day. The ride was nice, she liked his Bodhi truck that he now owned. They pulled into an apartment building on the corner of Goma street and Magellan avenue on Vespucci beach. It was a little run down, but Joanna didn’t mind it. Trevor got out of his truck and ran around to open the door for Joanna. “After you m’lady.” Trevor stated in a chivalrous tone.  


Joanna cringed but laughed. “Don’t ever say that again, please.” She said rolling her eyes playfully and stepping out of the truck. She almost needed a step ladder to get in and out of the truck, but she tried to play it cool and not let Trevor see she was struggling. She made it out in one piece though and followed Trevor up the creaky wooden steps.  


Trevor opened the front door abruptly “Wade! Floyd! Come say hi to our new employee.” He shouted.  


“Trevor-“ Joanna went to protest but was quieted by the sight of the two men in front of her. She immediately felt shy by the looks of surprise the guys were giving her. The one man had piercings and dreadlocks which set Joanna on edge but the other was a semi well-dressed redhead who looked nervous.  


“Woah you’re pretty, what are you doing with Trevor? Ain’t he a little too gross for you?” The man with dreads walked over to them. The man had a soft childlike voice and she felt a lot better hearing it. She smiled at the compliment and unknowing jab at Trevor. He seemed innocent and sweet, Joanna had the urge to wrap him in a blanket.  


“Wade you fuckin’ shit!” Trevor growled taking a threatening step toward him causing the man Joanna presumed was Wade to flinch.  


“Sorry Trevor!” Wade recoiled, fear evident in his voice. He sounded like a child who was just scolded for doing something wrong.  


“H-Hello ma’am. I’m Floyd Herbert, Wade cousin.” Floyd stated in a shaky tone extending his hand. Joanna felt bad for these two men and the way Trevor was treating them. She shook his hand and gave him a warm smile.  


“Hi I’m Joanna De Santa”  


Wades eyes widened. “You’re that Michaels daughter?” He asked shocked.  


“Yes I am.” Joanna smiled. Wade’s attention was immediately turned to Trevor.  


“Trevor you said you was gonna pick up a pizza. Where’s it at?” He asked.  


“I didn’t get a pizza because you don’t fuckin’ deserve it you little turd.” Trevor snapped walking over and sitting on the couch.  


“Are you hungry?” Joanna asked softly. Wades eyes brightened and he quickly nodded his head.  


“Yes, I am.” He said brightly. Trevor’s head snapped over, but Joanna ignored his surprised glare.  


“Well I know how to make a mean grilled cheese.” Joanna said kindly. “Floyd do you mind if I use your kitchen and would you like one as well?” Joanna asked.  


“Really? Oh y-yes ma’am that would be very nice.” Floyd said in shock.  


“I want a fuckin’ grilled cheese.” Trevor expressed bitterly.  


“Make your own!” Joanna yelled walking into the kitchen. Trevor got up and stormed in after her. Wade and Floyd exchanged worried glances before Floyd grabbed the remote and turned the television volume up.  


“What’s gotten up your ass.” Trevor stated clearly annoyed. Joanna huffed and continued looking for the ingredients to make the meal completely ignoring Trevor. “Hey.” Trevor grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the cabinet turning her to look at him.  


“Trevor you’re treating these guys like shit!” Joanna said sternly shaking her arm from his grasp.  


“Who cares? It gets them to do what I tell them to fuckin’ do so it works, they respect me.” Trevor spat back.  


“Oh, far fucking from it! They fear you! Have you ever tried being gentle with them?” Joanna crossed her arms.  


“Fuck no! I don’t want them going soft.” Trevor threw his hands up turning away from her. She let out an exasperated sigh.  


“I think you’re mistaking kindness and compassion with weakness. Trevor you were the one to teach me that abuse isn’t something to be tolerated! If I take this fucking job things will change.” Joanna mumbled the last part turning away and getting to work fixing the grilled cheeses.  


“Like fucking what?” Trevor asked completely dodging the abuse comment. It was true he taught Joanna to never let anyone harm her, he didn’t want her to end up end a dead-end abusive relationship. He didn’t want someone to walk all over her like his mother did with him.  


“No more treating people like this, you can still have authority over them while treating them like human fucking beings” Joanna said sternly.  


“Fine but you have to quit that fuckin’ job of yours. I’ll take care of you and pay you twice as much as that shitty pisshole excuse of a job.” Joanna rolled her eyes at this statement, she wasn’t interested in being kept like a pet.  


“Trevor I can take care of myself. Doesn’t it look a little suspicious me quitting all of a sudden?” Joanna asked nervously.  


“Why would it look suspicious?” Trevor asked nonchalantly. Joanna paused for a moment but decided to drop the subject. “Come on sweet-cheeks, you’ll be my right-hand woman.” This offer was what pushed her over the edge.  


Joanna’s mind was made up before she even got there, she wanted to work for Trevor. She didn’t know much about the drug business, but she was eager to learn. She knew how crazy this was, but she didn’t care. The glamorized life of crime was calling to her and deep down she knew this is exactly where she needed to be.  


“Fuck it.” Joanna sighed not believing she was doing this. Maybe she was naive for trusting in him this much, but she felt like she had to do this, she wanted to do this. After a determined sigh she spoke up. “Fine, but I’m your silent right-hand woman. Michael cannot find out about this.” Joanna said putting emphasis on the word ‘silent’.  


“Done deal baby! You are officially my right-hand woman.” Trevor smiled brightly. Suddenly Joanna was being lifted off the ground and thrown over Trevor’s shoulder. “Welcome to Trevor Philips industries Joanna Townley.” Trevor yelled spinning her around. He sat her down and her face was bright red, and she looked disheveled and shocked, but a giggle managed to slip through.  


“Jesus what have I gotten myself into?” She giggled trying to smooth out her now messy ponytail and getting back to fixing the boys food. Joanna couldn’t explain it but being here with Trevor and her newfound acquaintances just felt right and she was genuinely happy and content preparing the boys’ meal. She wasn’t concerned about the consequences of her actions or the repercussions this would have with her father. This was the new beginning; the change Joanna was yearning for and she wasn’t going to let it slip through her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TPI has a new recruit! How do you think Trevor is gonna utilize Joanna in her newfound role working for him? Do you think Michael will freak out when he finds out? I promise Michael and Joanna will reunite soon!


	9. Meth, kidnapping, and bloody noses are just a normal afternoon at Trevor Philips Industries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm back! Sorry for the break I've just had MAJOR writers block!

Almost a week had pasted since Joanna took the offer, she had been staying at Floyd’s with the boys and had grown substantially close to Wade and Floyd. They let her take the spare bedroom while Floyd and wade took the master bedroom (Wade was on the floor which he was more than happy about for some odd reason.) and Trevor slept on the sofa. An arrangement Trevor wasn’t fond of, but she insisted it was either him or her on the sofa. Of course, Trevor went with the former, granted he was not happy about it. Earlier that week Trevor took her to grab her car and check out of the motel she was staying in, a part of her hated to go but she was excited for the new possibilities working with Trevor would give her. She had quit her job rather abruptly but was ready to live her new life of crime with her newfound friends.  


It was currently around 7am and Joanna rolled out of bed dressed in an oversized t-shirt that hung a bit below mid-thigh and in her sleepy stupor decided it was enough to grab a glass of whatever would quench her overwhelming thirst. She opened the bedroom door and walked into the kitchen completely unaware of her surroundings she opened the fridge and bent down scanning for something to drink.  


“Well isn’t this a pleasant view.” A voice said from behind her. Realizing how exposed she was Joanna jumped and turned around to be met with a grinning Trevor Philips.  


“Fuck Trevor, you scared the shit out of me” Joanna flushed pulling her shirt down. “L-Let me go change really quick.” She said avoiding eye contact. Trevor picked up on her nervous flush and that sure fueled his fire.  


“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.” Trevor smirked. Joanna rolled her eyes and went back into her room to change into her clothes for today but not before shoot Trevor a playful glare.  


Things had been heating up between them so to speak. They had more than exchanged charged flirtations and sneaky glances but nothing more than that. Joanna didn’t know what was going on between them. She didn’t know how she felt, but she knew she felt something. Trevor felt something as well, he had grown amused of her snarky comments and the way she bluntly told him how it was. He would have ripped anyone’s head off if they said twice the things Joanna had said to him. He was feeling something for her, which was an odd sensation for him to say the least.  


Trevor loved Joanna’s innocence to most everything they discussed. The thought of her experiences sexually had crossed his mind more than a few times, He wondered how experienced she was with intercourse. She surely has done the dirty deed before right? He didn’t know if she was a virgin or not which seemed to spark something in him that couldn’t be extinguished. The possibility of taking her innocence send a wild hunger coursing through his veins making him want to take her right then.  


Joanna needed to get out of the cramped apartment, cabin fever was getting the better of her and she was itching to use her new gun again. She may or may not have also wanted to see Dean again but was not getting her hopes up. She decided to send him a quick text before she started getting ready  


Hey Dean! Its Joanna De Santa, the girl from ammunition in case you forgot. I was wondering if you wanted to get together today if you’re free?  


She looked over the message a few times and was hesitant to press send but finally worked up the courage to send it. She laid her phone down on the bed and proceeded to gather her things for a shower. Slipping on some shorts she grabbed her toiletries and clean clothes and walked out into the apartment. Trevor was in the living room now watching TV when Joanna caught his eye.  


“Whatcha doin’ sweet-cheeks?” Trevor mused. Joanna gave him a tired smile.  


“I’m gonna hop in the shower, you have anything planned for today?” She asked. Trevor stood up and shuffled over to her.  


“Not really, Floyd is at work and Wade is- god knows where, so it looks like its just me and you today kiddo.” Trevor smiled. He was now dressed in jeans and a red checkered shirt. Trevor was making more of an effort to be clean around her, he was slowly but surely becoming twisted around her finger.  


“Well I’m going out today so you can fend for yourself for a little while, and if I’m out late tell the boys ill just pick up a pizza.” Joanna added nonchalantly. Trevor’s face fell. He was weird about letting her go out alone, he always persisted to accompany her even if it was just to the store and back.  


“Where the fuck are you going.” Trevor snorted. Joanna gave her famous eye roll in response to Trevor’s overbearingness.  


“Out, possibly with a friend.” She replied coolly.  


“Who? The one Michael did the nasty with?” Joanna narrowed her eyes at his mood swing but decided she shouldn’t get too worked up about it.  


“You don’t know them, I’ve gotta get ready.” Joanna huffed and walked into the small bathroom.  


Trevor didn’t think Joanna had friends besides Vanessa. She was very much an antisocial homebody which Trevor liked, he didn’t have to worry about her going off with god knows who whenever she felt like it. As irrational as it was Trevor felt possessive over her and didn’t want her spending the day with someone he didn’t approve of, he wanted her to spend it with him even if all they were doing was watching television.  


Work at TPI had been scarce as of late and Joanna was squirming to get her next illegal fix. Luckily Trevor had a scheme cocking up that he needed to confront Floyd about as soon as possible.  


After a while Trevor saw Joanna step out of the bathroom and before he got a word in, she darted into the guest bedroom. She didn’t want his sour mood to rub off on her before the day had even begun.  


Joanna checked her phone and saw dean texted her back! Her hearted fluttered considering she didn’t even expect him to respond at all.  


Hey Joanna, of course I remember you. I’ll be there around five, maybe you’ll actually hit the target this time. (;  


Joanna scoffed at the remark but was excited to see Dean non the less. She took a minute to think of a witty response before replying.  


Great ill see you then! Who knows maybe ill outshoot you today, grandpa. (;  


Joanna finished getting ready and walked out into the living room where she was met by a very grumpy Trevor. She noticed she had more than a few hours to kill but needed to escape the stuffy apartment even if she had nowhere to go.  


“I’ll be back later, if you somehow can’t survive a few hours without me then text me and I’ll gauge rather its actually important or not. Do you need anything before I go?” Joanna asked. She felt more like a mother to these guys instead of an actual business partner.  


Not taking his eyes off the tv Trevor huffed and waved completely disregarding what Joanna said. Joanna rolled her eyes not really phased by Trevor’s bad mood. The past week had been very educational to say the least, she had learned Trevor had very violent mood swings which either ended up with something broken or him crying. Feeling the guilt wash over her again she glanced at the time and saw she had almost nine hours until she was supposed to be at Ammu-Nation.  


Joanna sighed. “Look I don’t have to be there until five, you wanna do something?” Joanna rolled her eyes. Trevor beamed and jumped up from his seat.  


“Finally taking some time for dear old Trevor! Actually, I want you to come out to beautiful sandy shores to meet some workers of mine.” Trevor said. Joanna was glad she was getting more involved in her role at TPI and was ready to jump back on the illegal bandwagon.  


“Works for me, I just have to be back around four.” She said grabbing her bag which concealed her pistol. Trevor of course was unaware of the weapon and had no clue she could shoot a gun. The since of innocence still lingered in his mind when he thought of Joanna.  


Joanna and Trevor headed down the stairs and into Trevor’s truck and pulled out of the apartment complex. Joanna loved Trevor’s truck, she loved the wind in her hair and just the openness of it. As they were driving down the crowded Vespucci area Joanna noticed Trevor stealing glances at her frequently.  


“What, do I got somethin’ on my face?” Joanna quipped. Trevor grunted and looked back at the road clearly embarrassed that she caught his sneaky glances.  


“You just look a little done up, it concerns me that you’re making an effort to look this good for a supposed friend.” Trevor said gruffly. Joanna did put a bit of effort in her appearance today, but it was nothing fancy. On the other hand her face heated up, did he think she looked good?  


Joanna huffed. “What so you’re my keeper now?” Joanna asked. Trevor was getting frustrated again and Joanna could feel it, so she decided to try and resolve the situation. “I’m not that dressed up Trev, this is actually pretty casual.” Joanna smiled. “You haven’t seen me dressed up.” She playfully winked.  


Trevor’s breath hitched at the thought of Joanna all dolled up. He always thought she was beautiful, but he reckoned she was drop dead gorgeous when she was all dressed up.  


The car ride was filled with idle conversation and jokes to help pass time. They found their music taste was pretty similar, so they decided to leave it on channel X for the hellish drive. Once they arrived in Senora Joanna fell in love. Sure, it was populated with meth addicts and rednecks, but she loved the mountains and the desert.  


They pulled into a trailer park and Joanna was now feeling a sense of unease was seeping into her. Trevor pulled into a trashy, rundown trailer and he hoped out leaving Joanna stunned. Was this where he lived?  


As if he read her mind. “Welcome to casa Philips, Townley.” Trevor said curtly. Joanna’s fears were confirmed, he did live here, she was overwhelmed by a sense of guilt.  


“Trevor I-I’m so sorry.” Joanna said still in shock. Trevor’s confused gaze scanned Joanna’s sad face and he quickly softened his tone.  


“Hey kiddo what’s wrong? There’s nothin’ to be sorry for.” Trevor walked over to Joanna who was now out of the truck and placed hand reassuringly on her upper-arm. Trevor knew he was going soft for Joanna; he would never admit to it or dare show it around anyone else. He found when they were alone, he was kinder and for sure smiled a lot more.  


“N-No I can’t believe how well off we were, and you got stuck with nothing, I’m so sorry.” Joanna turned away feeling the guilt build up even more inside her. Trevor was stunned again by Joanna’s immense heart; he felt his chest swell with an indescribable emotion.  


“Joanna look at me, it wasn’t your fault. You were just a kid don’t blame yourself, I never blamed you. Sure, I blamed Amanda and Michael but never you kids.” Trevor said softly. This warmed Joanna and she embraced him not knowing why her moods were swinging all of a sudden. Trevor was caught off guard once again by her random burst of affection but welcomed the embrace with open arms.  


“Trevor! You’re back… with a girl?” A voice interrupted their tender moment and snapped Trevor out of his soft state. Joanna looked over at the voice and saw a rough looking man in a hat. He looked to be in his late forties, early fifties maybe.  


“Ron this is Joanna, she is my new right-hand woman at Trevor Philips Enterprises.” Trevor beamed taking a small step away from Joanna. She flushed under the attention and gave Ron a small wave.  
Ron looked solemn. “But I thought I was your right-hand man.” Ron frowned. Trevor rolled his eyes at Ron’s childishness.  


“Well looks like you’ve been replaced.” Trevor remarked. Ron looked appalled and Joanna quickly felt as if she needed to resolve this.  


“Who says there can’t be two right hands?” Joanna shrugged. “Ron you seem to like your position and I have no desire to steal that from you, so you’ll still be Trevor’s go to guy, I mean I’m just a criminal in training.” Joanna said. The two men looked at her in shock not quite used to compromising.  
Before Trevor had the chance to say anything his phone rang.  


“Speak!” He barked into the phone. “You have a new batch ready? Well why didn’t you fuckin say so?” Trevor says giddily. “Don’t fuckin back talk me! We’ll be over in five.” Trevor snaps the phone shut.  


“Do I even want to know what that’s about.” Joanna asked.  


“Well darling looks like you’ll get to see our very own Chef in action.” Trevor muses. “Come on, get in the truck.” Trevor said walking over to his vehicle.  


“You guys are leaving?” Ron asks. “Already?”  


“Yes Ron, you better have some actual work done the next time I drop by or I’ll cut off your arms!” Trevor yelled menacingly and Ron scurried away.  


Joanna rolled her eyes and climbed into the truck. Trevor swiftly peeled out and started down the dirt road. Trevor’s driving was unnerving to say the least, but Joanna felt somewhat safe with Trevor behind the wheel, she figured she was safer inside the truck with Trevor than outside walking the streets. The ride was mainly quiet, Trevor looked lost in thought, so Joanna decided not to spark conversation.  


They eventually arrived at a rundown liquor store in one piece and Joanna clambered out of the truck.  


“This is where the magic happens, sweetheart.” Trevor said in a low tone that warmed Joanna’s core. She flushed and followed him inside.  


Once inside they walked up some steps and Joanna was met with a foul odor that almost knocked her on her ass. She rounded the corner and saw a full-fledged meth operation! Joanna was stunned, she only ever saw this kind of stuff on the corny crime shows she watched. She never expected to see this stuff in real life, and it left her feeling kind of queasy.  


“Joanna!” Trevor’s voice snapped. She looked at him realizing she was completely lost in thought. “Did you even hear what I said.” Trevor asked clearly annoyed. Joanna shook her head and Trevor rolled his eyes dramatically. “I said, ‘Joanna this is Chef our talented meth maker.’”  
Joanna saw a man with glasses who looked friendly enough. Once again it was another person with the fear of Trevor inside them. Joanna smiled and waved awkwardly which a small smile was returned by Chef.  


“Is this the new batch?” Trevor asked walking over to a tray of what looked like glass. Joanna presumed it to be the meth they were manufacturing. This once again made Joanna feel queasy. She felt like she was in way over her head and suddenly the room started spinning.  


“I need some air.” Joanna stated. She turned around and quickly walked out the way she came. She bounded down the stairs and all but ran towards the exit. She broke through the doors and was welcomed by a light breeze, she immediately felt better. Momentarily she forgot about TPI and her stupid family and it was just her and the Sandy Shores sun.  


Trevor walked out and saw Joanna with her hands pressed against the hood of the truck seemingly steadying herself. “What the fuck is this all about.” Trevor asked but softened when Joanna’s gaze met his clearly looking unwell.  


“I-I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed by all of this Trevor, just give me a minute.” She said warily. Trevor was concerned, he never saw Joanna vulnerable like this.  


“Joanna he-“ Trevor started but was cut off by a black van heading their way. Joanna and Trevor both looked up and watched as the van swiftly pulled into the lot. Two men exited and walked over to them.  


“Trevor Philips?” The one asked.  


“And how is that any of your fucking business?” Trevor asked on the defense.  


Suddenly the men grabbed Trevor and threw him in the back of the van. Joanna was taken a back but quickly sprang into action.  


“Hey, you can’t fucking do that!” She stated grabbing onto one of their arms, this action earned a swift elbow to her face. She fell onto her ass and was stunned at what just happened, she didn’t realize what happened at first but swiftly put the pieces together when blood started pouring out of her nose. The van quickly sped off leaving Joanna dusty and bloody.  


Chef ran outside and helped Joanna to her feet. “Are you alright? I saw what happened, do you know those guys?” Chef asked.  
It took Joanna a minute to answer she was still in shock from the blow. “N-No I don’t know who that was.” Chef could see Joanna was in a state of shock, so he led her back inside.  


“Here sit, let me go grab my first aid kit.” Chef said and quickly he was out of sight. Moments later he was back with a first aid kid and immediately went to work. After a few minutes he spoke up.  


“Well I don’t think its broken, but you will have some bruising. Jesus this is one hell of a nosebleed!” Chef enthused. This seemed to brake Joanna out of her shock, she laughed a bit.  


“Yeah I usually have pretty bloody nosebleeds every once and a while, and its not for the faint of heart.” She smiled.  
Chef smiled and handed her some gauze. “Here, keep this on your nose until the bleeding stops.”  


“Thank you, Chef. This is all so new to me; I mean last week I was sitting behind a counter now I’m sitting in a meth lab with a bloody nose and a missing Trevor.” Joanna smiled but was struck by the realization Trevor was kidnapped. “Fuck, Trevor! We need to find him; how do we find him I mean we can’t exactly call the police.” Joanna was starting to panic.  


“Don’t worry about it, I’ll call Ron and figure something out. Just take his truck back to where you guys were staying and see if he shows up there.” Chef said.  
Joanna furrowed her brow.

“So, you want me to just sit around and wait?” Joanna said venomously.  


He shrugged “There’s mot much else we can do. I’ll let you know if Ron finds anything and I promise ill let you help.” Chef reassured her.  


She nodded and thanked him and gave him her number incase anything happens. She walked outside and hopped into the driver’s side of truck finding the keys still in the ignition. She pulled up her GPS and typed in the location for the almost three-hour drive home. She needed to take another shower and change her clothes before five. She figured shooting would help her blow off the immense stress she was carrying at the moment. She turned the radio up and set off on her journey home


	10. Homecomings, Burgers and Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! its been a while, It's a short chapter I know, but hopefully I can get back into the swing of updating! Sorry for any mistakes, I edited this super quickly and most likely missed a few things.

Michael was already exhausted with Dave and the other FIB agents. He was sick of doing their dirty work and risking everything for a bunch of narcissistic assholes who normally wouldn’t give him the time of day. He felt like a low-level goon once again, he didn’t work his way up the organized crime chain just to be put on a leash by the FIB. All the thoughts rushed out of Michaels head when he saw Trevor yelling at some henchmen in the dirt parking lot he was pulling into.

“You know what? You better keep a low profile” Michael said to Dave while getting of the car. Dave scooched over into the driver’s seat. 

“Yeah I think I will, I’ll see you later.” With that Dave was off, yet another person struck with the fear of Trevor. 

“Who’s that cagey motherfucker, huh? It’s another cagey motherfucker, alright?” Trevor asked glaring at Michael. “Not you!” Trevor said turning around facing the poor FIB agent. Michael would feel bad for the guy if he wasn’t apart of the bullshit agency trying to rip his life apart. 

“Hey T, enough with the faux political bullshit.” Michael said trying to calm Trevor’s rage. He spotted Franklin and felt horrible for dragging this kid into this mess. 

“Franklin.” Michael said. “Come on, you better take off.” Michael said trying to do some damage control on this poor kid’s life. He once again felt guilty for dragging franklin into his bullshit. 

“Shit, I’m good, I ain’t bailing.” Franklin said confidently. Michael sort of felt a warmth in his chest, Franklin was a great kid and Michael didn’t want to do him wrong like the other party who happened to be attending this meeting. 

“Woah am I detecting some uh, some sort of son I’ve never had bulllshit here Mikey?” Trevor asked, walking up to him and Franklin. Trevor was just doing this to get under Michael’s skin and he wasn’t going to let him piss him off more than he already was. “Hey, listen you wanna replace some father figure you can do a lot better than this fat snake alright? This fucker would eat his own kids!” Trevor continued with his rant. Michael rolled his eyes and looked at Franklin. 

“Like I said Franklin… deranged.” 

“Yeah, and best friend” Trevor stated, almost sounding proud. 

“Exactly, that’s Trevor my best friend, that’s Franklin the son I always wanted.” Michael said almost sarcastically. Trevor and Franklin smiled at each other and shared a fistbump. 

“Alright guys listen this is the shot, imma do all the heavy lifting on this job mmkay?” Michael turned to the pair now getting serious. “Trevor, all I need you to do is fly me to the target. Franklin you’re gonna cover me from across the street.” Franklin and Trevor nodded, “We’re gonna make these assholes happy and were gonna walk away from this thing clean got it?” Michael looked at the both of them. 

“I got you.” Franklin nodded. 

Trevor pondered a moment. “Alright when we do this, they help us spring brad.” Trevor said flatly. 

Michael's mouth hardened into a line. “Yeah… well talk about this later alright I gotta change.” Michael said walking away. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Joanna was still shaken up as she pulled into the Ammu-Nation, her nose was throbbing, and she felt on edge. She didn’t even notice Deans bike walking in, the man who owned the store wasn’t behind the counter, which was odd, but she brushed it off. Joanna walked into the shooting range and saw Dean, she turned to set her stuff down when his voice awoke her from her trance. 

“Heya darlin, are you ready for an old-fashioned ass whoopin- holy fuck, what in the happened to you?” Deans voice went from cocky to concerned in a matter of seconds when she faced him. She now realized her clothes where stained in blood and her face was almost a sickly blue color. 

“Would you believe me if I told you that this week; I ditched my friends and family and quit my job to live with my dad’s old best friend who just got kidnapped? Oh, I also saw my first meth lab today so that was fun.” Joanna said devoid of emotion, she didn’t care at this point she felt so exhausted. She internally hoped he would be a police officer or some high-ranking military official just so this could all end. 

He looked at her for a moment, he seemed to almost be studying her. “Sounds like you’ve had a rough week, how about we skip the shootin’ tonight and we go grab a bite? You’re in no shape to be handling a gun tonight sweetheart.” Dean sympathized. 

“M-My shirts covered in blood.” Joanna stammered. Dean thought it was sadly funny the only thing she was worried about was her bloody shirt, but he knew she was in a state of shock and not thinking clearly. He was concerned over her freshly bruised and bloody nose and almost thought it was broken for a second. 

“Here take my flannel, it ain’t the prettiest thing but it’ll do.” He said slipping off his leatherjacket and giving her the flannel, he wore under it. She buttoned it up and gave him a small smile. 

“Thank you, Dean, I’m sorry I’m not usually like this.” Joanna said bringing her hand up to her forehead trying to collect her thoughts. 

Dean smiled warmly. “Don’t apologize, we all have our days. Now, how about we get some disgustingly delicious greasy food.” Dean stated, his smile growing bigger. 

Joanna chuckled for the first time that night. “That sounds actually perfect right now, Burgershot?” She questioned. 

“Oh, you read my mind darlin.” Dean teased cracking her a devilish smirk. If Joanna wasn’t so emotionally unstable at the moment she would have thought it to be quite sexy. 

They gathered their things and walked into the parking lot. Joanna hopped into the truck and sure enough, it wouldn’t start. She started to get overwhelmed again when Dean swiftly took action. 

“Just ride with me darlin’, I always carry a spare helmet and don’t worry I’ll take ya tomorrow and get this hunk of garbage fixed up.” Dean said helping her out of the truck. 

“Dean you don’t have to do that, really don’t you-“ Joanna started but Dean cut her off. 

“Have anything better to do? Nope. Retirement hasn’t been all that fulfilling, trust me it’s no bother to me, girlie.” Dean said handing her a black helmet. She gave him an appreciative smile and they stared at each other for a few seconds before Dean cleared his throat and got on the motorcycle. She stood there a little never having never ridden a bike like this before. 

“What don’t tell me Miss Joanna De Santa is getting cold feet over a bike?” Dean quipped. She was naïve to put this much trust in this man, but she was drawn to him the same was she was drawn to Trevor. Once again, her two halves were at war with themselves and she was caught in the middle. Taking a deep breath, she climbed on the back of his bike. She felt Dean chuckle. 

“That’s my girl, hold on tight.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he kicked off. He pulled out of the parking lot and they were off to the burger joint down the road. 

~ ~ ~ ~

“WADE! FLOYD! JOANNA!” Trevor yelled walking up the steps of the apartment. After taking the FIB helicopter back to TPI he was informed by chef that Joanna had went back to his apartment after he cleaned her up. To say Trevor was furious that Joanna got hurt was an understatement, he was fuming. he didn’t even notice his truck wasn’t there. 

“Hey Trevor, Chef said you got kidnapped, well actually it would be Trevor-napped” Wades voice greeted him. wade and Floyd were in the living room but quickly got up to meet him. 

“Where’s Joanna?” Trevor asked ignoring wade comment.” Wade and Floyd exchanged nervous glances almost as if asking ‘who’s going to tell him?’. 

“S-She never came back here.” Floyd choked out. 

“WHAT?” Trevor yelled. “WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE, ITS ALMOST TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING.” Trevor was internally freaking out but he was not about to let the guys see that so he just masked it with anger 

As if on cue they heard the rumbling of a motorcycle and Joanna’s unmistakable laughter. Trevor perked up and headed for the door. Once again wade and Floyd exchanged nervous glances. 

Trevor was met with Joanna hanging off of some guys arm and laughing hysterically while wearing a helmet. Jealousy coursed through Trevor and he angrily cleared his throat. 

“And what the fuck do we have here?” Trevor asked venomously. Joanna head snapped in the direction of his voice and her eyes lit up. The man on the other hand narrowed his eyes at Trevor almost as if he was assessing him. 

“Trevor you’re back?” Joanna said mouth going slightly agape. She flickered her gaze from Trevor to Dean before realizing the tension that was forming. “Dean thank you for tonight, I had a great time and really needed that. I’ll text you tomorrow, okay?” She asked. 

“That’s fine with me baby doll, 11am right?” he questioned. Joanna nodded and smiled. That’s the time he was going to swing by and grab her to go get the tuck and get it fixed. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, Trevor was watching them like a hawk which Dean returned by throwing him a glare then smirking while holding Joanna. 

“I’ll see you later.” Joanna said breaking away from his embrace. Dean hopped back on his bike. 

“You know it, darlin’.” Dean winked before riding away. Joanna watched him speed off before turning to Trevor. 

“What the hell happened to you? I was worried sick!” Joanna said walking over to him. 

“Oh you didn’t seem that worried with your little boyfriend there.” Trevor seethed. 

Joanna blinked a few times. “He’s not my boyfriend Trevor! And yes, I was extremely worried about you but there was nothing I could do!” Joanna said taken aback. Tears started pooling in her eyes as she took a shaky breath. “Trevor, please, can we not fight right now? I’ve missed you like crazy and I just wanna watch a stupid movie and chill out.” Joanna said. Trevor softened when she gave him a look reminiscent of a wounded puppy. 

Unexpectedly Trevor pulled Joanna into an embrace. Joanna was shocked, he never displayed any affection like this, so it took a minute for her to reciprocate but she eventually did, and she melted into his arms. 

“I’m sorry kid, lets go see what’s on TV.” Trevor said breaking the embrace leaving Joanna now cold. She smiled tiredly and they walked up the steps and into the apartment. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Dean sped off into the night, his mind raking over the events that has unfolded. He recognized this Trevor guy, but he couldn’t quiet place him. he worried for Joanna, he seemed like a loose cannon and he didn’t want her getting hurt. There was no doubt that when he first saw her, he wanted her. His intentions were purely to get off but after spending the night with her he was actually starting to like this girl. Even after everything that had happened to her that day, she still had such personality and charm, not to mention she has a raunchy sense of humor which Dean was undoubtedly into. 

Arriving at his apartment complex he parked his bike and went inside. He kicked off his boots and his mind was immediately brought back to Joanna. Something she said caught him off guard. 

“I saw my first meth lab today.” 

It didn’t take an expert to figure Joanna was getting in over her head with this. She was young, naïve, and didn’t know how to play the game that is criminality. Dean tossed this around in his mind for a bit before coming to the inevitable conclusion. Maybe it was a sign from god? Maybe she was an angel sent down to give him a gentle push. He smiled at that but then quickly considered the opposite. Maybe she was a demonic Jezebel sent by Satan himself to torment Dean. He outright laughed at that thought. Rather it be by the hand of god, or inescapable hellfire, he knew she was responsible for one thing; Dean Foster was now officially back in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter! What do you guys think about Dean and Joanna's little friendship? Also would you guys like to see some of Dean's backstory? Yes, he was previously in the game so to speak! I promise we will be getting to some Joanna/Trevor soon! We need a ship name, maybe "Jotrevor" or "Trevanna"!


End file.
